Cora's Family Reunion
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Storybrooke
Summary: After Pan's defeat, the citizens of Storybrooke go home to the Enchanted Forest, which faces a new threat. Cora must aid her daughter in her fight against the sorceress who is terrorizing the realm. But this Wicked Witch sheds new light on Cora's past, causing Regina to question her reformed mother. Join Cora, Regina, Blue, Robin and more in this new chapter of the Cora Chronicles.
1. Monkeys and Robins

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter One: Monkeys and Robins

Author's Note: This is the fourth installment of my Cora Chronicles. If you're not familiar with the premise, in the Cora Chronicles, our favorite Queen of Hearts didn't die in "The Miller's Daughter" and is participating in events taking place in Once Upon A Time canon.

"Cora is Company," the first installment, goes from "In the Name of the Brother" to "The Queen is Dead," and gives a possible look at what the living situation between Cora and Regina could have been.

"Cora is Still Company," the second installment, goes from "The Miller's Daughter" to "And Straight On Till Morning," and it shows Cora adjusting to life with a heart, learning to coexist with Emma Swan, dealing with her feelings for Rumplestiltskin, repenting from her wicked ways, and performing heroic actions in defense of Regina and Henry.

"Cora's Storybrooke," the third installment, goes from "The Heart of the Truest Believer" to "Going Home." In that story, Regina leaves Cora to act as Mayor of Storybrooke while she is in Neverland. She wins the respect of the people, including Belle and Mother Superior (with whom she initially shared a strong, mutual dislike). Peter Pan returns to Storybrooke with the heroes, and Cora and Mother Superior attempt to stop him. This story ended with Emma and Henry going to New York and the Enchanted Forest natives returning home.

"Cora's Family Reunion" will deal with the year in which everyone returned to the Enchanted Forest, where, as the title suggest, Cora will encounter an all-but-forgotten member of her family.

Thank you for your continued support of this series, and I hope you'll follow along in this exciting new chapter for Cora!

Characters:

Cora

Regina

The Blue Fairy

Belle

Baelfire

Snow White

Prince Charming

Hook

Princess Aurora

Prince Philip

Grumpy and Dwarves

* * *

Cora felt the cursed cloud dissipating around her. She opened her eyes, taking in the resplendent sunlight and inhaling the rich smell of the vegetation surrounding her. _Home_, she thought.

She looked over herself quickly. She was no longer in the sensible pantsuit she was wearing at the Storybrooke Town Line. Instead, she was wearing the blue, jeweled gown she had donned when Hook and she had journeyed from the Enchanted Forest on the _Jolly Roger_.

Next to her, Regina wore a black-and-red feathered gown. Cora chuckled to herself. She thought her daughter looked a bit ridiculous.

Cora looked forward and saw a very familiar face in a stone pavilion: Princess Aurora was standing there with a rugged, young man who could only be Prince Philip. _Ah, she took my advice_.

Aurora looked highly confused. "Snow, what happened?"

Snow White, whose hair had returned to an obnoxious length, stepped forward. "We're back," she said.

Snow White and Charming stepped towards the pavilion to speak with the younger couple.

"Go with them, Regina," Cora said in her daughter's ear.

"And watch their pathetic lovefest?" Regina snarked sullenly.

Cora smiled and chuckled. "You're still the Queen, my dear. If they're making decisions, you should be part of them."

Regina nodded. "You're right." She gave Cora a sad smile and walked over to join her stepdaughter.

"She misses Henry," came a voice over Cora's shoulder.

Mother Superior was the Blue Fairy again, and Cora was highly amused by her diminutive size.

"I know she does," Cora said. "The trick will be to keep her busy. As long as she has something to do, she won't be consumed by thoughts of Henry. That's why I decided to conquer Wonderland."

The Blue Fairy chuckled and shook her head, wings aflutter. "I hope we can get Regina to do something a bit more constructive than that."

"Aye," Hook said, stepping forward, "But I don't think you have much to worry about with Regina. She's tough. And she's not the only person who just lost someone."

Cora knew that he was referring to his loss of Emma, but she also knew that Hook wasn't the only grieving person. She looked around, seeing Belle, whose eyes were still red from crying, and Baelfire, who seemed to be putting on a brave face in front of so many people.

Cora's heart especially went out to Baelfire. He had lost his father, his son, and his true love all in one day. _There can be no pain like the one he must be going through_. She remembered Rumple's dying wish, that Cora would look after his loved ones, and she intended to make good on that promise.

"I have a quest of my own to embark on," the Blue Fairy remarked. "Pan did destroy my wand, which means I'll have to craft a new one."

"I'll never understand why you fairies waste your time with wands," Cora shook her head. "They seem terribly inconvenient. I mean, who in their right mind concentrates their magical power outside of their own body?"

"Obviously, we fairies do," Blue answered academically. "I've heard that people in other lands do so as well. Magic can be concentrated into wands, jewelry, staves… It's not as uncommon as you might think."

The discussion was interrupted when Snow, Charming and Regina stepped down from the pavilion. Aurora and Philip remained within, presumably chatting about their impending parenthood.

"We have a plan," Snow declared. Everyone ceased their talking to listen. "Regina, Charming and I have decided that we're all returning to the Queen's Castle together."

Cora caught her daughter's eye. Regina shrugged almost imperceptibly at her mother.

"Let's prepare to move out," Charming added.

* * *

Several minutes later, after the dwarves had prepared everything for the journey (prattling about being returned to their normal sizes). Charming conversed with Grumpy.

Cora was helping Hook load supplies onto a horse.

"I really can do this myself," Hook insisted.

"Really, Hook, don't treat me like an old woman," Cora said bemusedly. "I have a soft spot in my heart for the _Jolly Roger_ too. It brought me to Regina, so I wish to do whatever I can, even if that means I get to send you off."

Hook sighed, smiling at his friend. "I won't lie, Cora. I do wish you were coming with me."

Cora placed her hand on the pirate's shoulder. "Oh, Captain, you know I'd love to go with you. Regina is going to need me, and I must fulfill Rumple's dying wish."

"Fair enough," Hook smiled mischievously. "And with the crocodile dead, I guess that makes you the closest thing to the Dark One that there is."

Cora pursed her lips at Hook, but her eyes were filled with laughter. "I think the Prince is coming this way, dearie."

"That's a lot of supplies you have there, Hook," Charming observed.

"It's important to be prepared," Cora responded.

"True," Charming nodded at Cora, "But the Queen's Castle is less than a day's ride from here. We'll have everything we need once we get there."

"Aye, that would be lovely if I were coming to the Queen's Castle," Hook said.

"You're not coming with us?" Charming's mouth hung open in shock.

"Hook's home is the _Jolly Roger_," Cora explained. "Regina's curse definitely brought it back here, and it's out there waiting for him somewhere. We shouldn't stop him from going home."

Snow had paced up to the three of them, and was frowning. "So you're going back to being a pirate?"

"Back, my lady? I've always been a pirate." Hook nodded to the Prince and Princess, winked at Cora, and, mounting his horse, rode towards the sea.

Not wanting to listen to the inevitable whining, Cora walked over to where Baelfire was standing.

"What's troubling you, dear?" she asked.

"Regina's curse brought everything back, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, it did," Cora said.

"I still believe my father can help us get back to Emma," Neal said. "I know he's dead," he continued, "but somehow, I know that he can reunite us with Emma."

"Dear, dear, Baelfire, you know that the Charmings aren't going to take well to that. They want us all to go back to the castle together like a big, happy family. Plus, Regina's curse reset the boundaries between lands. No one can travel between them right now."

The son of Rumplestiltskin huffed and began to stomp away, but Cora grabbed his arm. "Don't despair, Baelfire. I'm going to look after you. And once we get settled into the castle, we'll go have a look at the Dark One's castle."

Neal looked searchingly at Cora. "I really am grateful for your help, Cora, but I don't need to be looked after." He walked away.

* * *

The group proceeded towards the Queen's Castle. Cora and Belle were walking together, and seemed to have been struck by an idea. They approached Neal.

"Neal," Belle began. "Has it occurred to you that we didn't see Rumple's dagger when he died?"

Neal looked from Belle to Cora. "No, it hasn't. But if the dagger is still around, we could try to get him back…"

Snow White approached them with some urgency.

"Cora," she said. "Regina has disappeared!"

* * *

Regina stalked stealthily through the woods, hoping none would deter her from her task.

"Going somewhere?"

Regina spun to see Cora standing behind her.

"Mother!"

"What are you doing?" Cora asked, tilting her head to one side.

"None of your business," Regina stated flatly, turning to continue walking in the other direction.

Cora materialized in front of her in a cloud of purple smoke. "Don't lie to your mother," she warned. "What are you doing out here?"

"What do you think?" Regina asked angrily.

"Oh, I have an idea, but I hope you're not foolish enough to go through with it."

Regina sighed and revealed her own heart in her right hand.

"Regina, you must be out of your mind," Cora cried. "You tore your heart out?! Have you learned nothing from what happened to me?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Regina said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I can't deal with the pain of losing Henry."

"It was painful when I couldn't accompany you to Neverland," Cora said. "I didn't rip my heart out then."

"With respect, Mother, you're not one to talk when it comes to this issue."

"I disagree with you," Cora frowned. "Few people lived without a heart as long as I did, and I've learned a lot since I had it back. And Henry isn't the only person you have."

"Ha!" Regina laughed. "If you mean Snow-"

"I mean me!" Cora exclaimed. "You still have your mother!"

Regina rushed forward to embrace her mother. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm happy that I have you, but you're the only person I have left to love."

"Maybe right now," Cora said. "Look at me! I was the most feared woman in town, and now I have some of the best friends I've ever had."

Regina frowned. "But Mother, you didn't curse them all for twenty-eight years."

"We're back in the Enchanted Forest now," Cora pointed out. "And thanks to my efforts, you didn't succeed in cursing everyone. You'll have other people to love, I promise."

"None of them will be Henry," Regina said.

"No, they won't," Cora embraced her daughter tightly. "But Henry wouldn't want you to be miserable. Now put that thing back in your chest!"

Regina did as she was told.

"Now let's get back to the others!" Cora said.

As the two women walked, a winged shape flew overhead. They stopped, instinctively guarding each other's backs.

"Mother, what was that?"

"I don't know?" Cora said nervously. "But we'll see it off, whatever it is."

The shape revealed itself to be a flying monkey which dived at Regina, lifting her off of the ground.

"Regina!" Cora cried, conjuring a fireball. She hesitated, as she didn't want to burn Regina, who was struggling with the creature. She managed to get free, the monkey tearing her sleeve and leaving a small cut.

"Get down!" cried a man's voice.

The enchantresses ducked as an arrow pierced the flying monkey. The primate shrieked and flew away.

"Milady," said the man. "You're injured."

Cora saw that he was tall, bearded, and cloaked in green. He bore a well strung bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Regina scowled at her rescuer. "It's 'Your Majesty,' and I'm fine."

"A simple thank you would have sufficed," the man quipped.

Cora chuckled inwardly. _He doesn't know what he's getting himself into_.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Regina snarled.

"I, for one, am grateful for your help," Cora said graciously, shooting her daughter a look.

"I'm Robin of Locksley," the man introduced himself. He signaled for his hidden comrades to join him. "And these are a few of my Merry Men."

Cora smiled. "I am Cora. I'm sure you've heard of my daughter, Queen Regina."

Robin leaned down to kiss Cora's hand. "Yes, we're familiar with the Queen. We spent many days running from her Black Knights."

"I'm sure you deserved it," Regina said, nose in the air. "What was that thing?"

"I have no idea," Robin said gravely. "I've never encountered the likes of it before."

"Whatever it was, we need to get back to our traveling party," Cora said. "Robin of Locksley, you and your men are welcome to join us."

"Thank you, Cora," Robin bowed, pausing to wink at Regina.

Regina pursed her lips and strode towards the forest road.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Cora's Family Reunion." Please review, follow, and favorite, if you feel so led!


	2. Inside Information

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Two: Inside Information

Author's Note: I've set the stage for several different adventures I intend to send Cora on in this story. Please enjoy and review!

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Mother Superior

Robin Hood

Snow White

Prince Charming

Baelfire

Belle

Grumpy

Roland

* * *

Robin of Locksley was enjoying a friendly reunion with Baelfire and Belle, both of whom he seemed familiar with.

"See, Regina," Cora grinned. "He's friends with those two. He clearly has good taste."

"Maybe," Regina grimaced. "But can we trust him? He's a thief!"

"Regina, bite your tongue!" Cora's voice went up an octave or so. "Think of all of the things the two of us have done! He hasn't committed the atrocities we have. If he can be courteous to us, we can be courteous to him."

"Fair enough," Regina sighed, eyes fixed on Robin.

"He's handsome," Cora noted, smiling knowingly at her daughter.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother. "He smells like forest," she snapped, stomping away. Cora, following her daughter to Charming and Snow, couldn't help but notice a bit of color in her daughter's cheeks.

"Look!" Charming said, indicating something unseen to the three women. His passage down the road seemed to be hindered.

Regina reached out to feel the air, and she felt a magical barrier keeping them from proceeding.

"Protection spell?" Cora asked, alarmed.

Regina nodded.

"Can't you undo it, Regina?" Charming whined.

"I would," Regina said. "But someone hijacked it."

"Who could be in there?" Snow pondered.

"I don't know," Regina said, "But I'm going to find out who's eating my porridge. No one sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle."

Cora smiled admiringly at her daughter, as did Snow.

"We need to get our people to safety before we worry about the castle," Charming decided.

"They'll be safe when whoever is in there is dead," Regina said darkly.

"Let's bide our time for now," Cora suggested.

Robin stepped forward. "I can offer you shelter in Sherwood Forest," he said. "It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no one will spy you under."

"That's so kind of you," Cora smiled. "Isn't it Regina?"

Regina scowled.

"Do you have any weapons?" Charming asked.

"We're lousy with them," Robin answered.

"Fine," Regina said. "Lead the way. But we are coming back, and whoever did this will suffer."

"It's our home, Regina," Snow said, stepping towards the Queen. "We'll make it safe again."

Cora looked at the castle in the distance. _Who could possibly be in there?_

* * *

Cora was conversing with the Blue Fairy in hushed tones. They were stealing glances at Regina, who was silently staring at her occupied castle.

"There's definitely something there," Cora confided. "I'm just not sure what yet."

"He really is a nice man, Cora," Blue said. "I think he'd be an excellent match for your daughter."

"Of course, he'll have to overcome Regina's pride," Cora sighed.

"Not to mention the fact that you traumatized her when it came to romance," Blue quipped.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Can we leave that out of this?"

Blue smiled quizzically. "If you think Regina will."

Snow White approached them. "What are you two conspiring about?"

Cora looked suspiciously from side-to-side. "Snow, what do you think of Robin?"

"Oh, I think he's wonderful!" Snow grinned. "He and I were both wanted at the same time, so we have a lot to talk about."

"Cora thinks that we should set up a match between Regina and Robin," Blue announced without prelude.

Snow smiled widely. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"Do you really think so?" Cora asked.

"I do! I think it might be just what Regina needs right now!"

Cora beamed at Snow. "I'm glad you agree, my dear."

Snow looked at Blue playfully. "So now that we have someone for Regina, we should think of someone for Cora."

Cora went red. "Oh, no. I'm much too old for such things. I'm content to be a mother."

"Okay," Blue agreed unconvincingly, exchanging a significant look with Snow.

"We should go see what Regina is doing," Cora said quickly, leading the other two over to her daughter.

Regina looked sad and thoughtful.

"You're thinking about Henry, aren't you?" Snow asked gently.

"I'm always thinking about Henry," Regina stated flatly. "There are tunnels under the castle that may run underneath the spell."

"So we can sneak an army inside," Charming declared.

Regina rolled her eyes at his lack of subtlety. "No, an army would be detected."

"Then how will the tunnels help us?" Snow asked.

"They can get me inside," Regina said, eyes fixed on the castle. "I can lower the shield, and you can send in your army."

A frightening shriek cut their conversation short as a flying monkey swooped from the heavens towards a young boy in the company.

"Papa!" the boy cried.

"Roland!" came Robin's voice.

Regina's motherly instincts kicked in, and she stepped in front of the boy. "Not so fast!" She magically transformed the monkey into a stuffed toy, which she presented to Roland. "Not so scary now, is he?" She smiled kindly. "And now you have a new toy."

"Thank you," Robin smiled at Regina, who nodded.

Cora looked at the two of them slyly.

Belle and Grumpy approached the group.

"A flying monkey," Regina said, looking worriedly at Snow.

"I think I know where it came from," Belle announced. "There's only one land that has creatures like that. Oz."

"Oz is a real place?" Snow asked in shock.

"Yes," Cora replied.

"Flying monkeys? I think we know who's in my castle!" Regina declared, seized by a sudden thought. "The Wicked Witch."

"Are we talking East or West?" Grumpy asked.

Cora looked confusedly at the dwarf. "What?"

"One you drop a house on, the other you throw water at," Grumpy said, as if that answered all questions.

"So what are we up against besides green skin and a pointy hat?" Charming asked, turning to Regina. "What did you do to her?"

Cora and Regina glared at the Prince. "This time, nothing," Regina huffed. "Nothing. Never met her."

"Shocking," he said. "Oz aside, we'll stick to the original plan."

"If I may," Cora interrupted, "Regina just brought us all back her. I'm sure she's exhausted. Let her rest. I'll take the shield down."

"Mother, I can do it," Regina protested.

"I know you can do it," Cora said, "but I'm going to give you a break. Stay here. Talk to Robin. I think he likes you."

Regina crossed her arms, but she raised no further argument.

"I'll go with her," the Blue Fairy declared. "I may not have my wand, but I can still scout ahead undetected."

"Alright," Charming agreed.

* * *

"Goodness, these tunnels are filthy!" Blue complained.

"I'm sorry it's not a yellow brick road," Cora quipped.

Blue chucked. She flew ahead of Cora, her luminous wings providing light for them to see their way.

"All we need to do is put out the fire in the courtyard," Cora explained. "Charming can bring his men down the road."

"You know this castle well, don't you?" Blue asked.

"I did live here while Regina was engaged to Leopold. Rumple got Regina to send me through a Looking Glass to Wonderland in this castle."

"Didn't you also poison Eva here?" Blue pressed, slightly accusingly.

"Yes, I did," Cora said, unapologetically. "I'll admit that if there's one crime I don't regret, it's poisoning Eva."

"But she was so kind!" Blue exclaimed.

"She wasn't always that way," Cora said darkly. "Believe me, if you knew Eva the way I did, you would have done the same."

"I don't know about that," Blue chuckled.

"So perhaps you wouldn't have killed her," Cora rolled her eyes. "You would have just turned her into a ladybug or something."

Blue laughed. "You might be right about that."

"The tomb that Regina made for me is just ahead," Cora noted.

"Your tomb?" Blue asked incredulously.

"She sent Hook to Wonderland so he could kill me before the Dark Curse," Cora explained. "It didn't go as she planned."

"Cora?" the Blue Fairy asked. "Your tomb is open."

"What?!" Cora cried in disbelief. "Regina sealed that tomb with blood magic! Only she and I could possibly open it."

Blue shrugged. "Maybe the Wicked Witch is a long-lost family member."

A terrible thought crossed Cora's mind, but she immediately dismissed it. _That's impossible! Besides, I've never been to Oz_.

"They could have different magic in Oz," Cora reasoned. "Maybe the Witch can break blood magic."

Blue flew through the open door, and Cora, brushing her fears away, followed.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Charming asked. Cora and the Blue Fairy had been gone for nearly an hour.

"Charming!" Snow chided. "Patience is a virtue!"

"Don't worry about my mother," Regina said. "She won't fail. And she has the firefly with her."

Robin sat down on the log where the other three were sitting. "Thank you for saving Roland earlier," he said to Regina. "He's the only thing I have left of my wife. You have a true motherly instinct."

"Regina has a son, you know," Snow announced.

Regina's eyes flared at her stepdaughter.

"Really?" Robin asked. "Where is your son?"

A tear came to Regina's eye. "In another land. Away from me."

"I'm sorry, Regina," Robin said, moving closer to the Queen.

"That's a bit familiar," Regina snapped, getting up and walking away.

Robin chuckled to himself. Snow and Charming smiled at each other.

* * *

Cora and the Blue Fairy entered the Queen's chambers.

"She certainly knows how to decorate," Cora admired her daughter's work.

"It's a bit gloomy for me," Blue appraised her surroundings.

"From the fairy who lived in a convent for thirty years?" Cora laughed. "Please."

The pair approached the balcony. The courtyard was visible below, with a large brazier burning brightly with a green flame, not unlike the sort that Pan had surrounded them with in Storybrooke.

"Where's the Witch?" Blue asked.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere," Cora growled. "We'll deal with her after we bring the shield down. I'll race you!"

Blue flapped her wings as hard and fast as she could, floating quickly but gently down to the courtyard. When she was almost there, Cora appeared next to the brazier in a cloud of purple smoke.

"You cheated!" Blue cried.

"I gave you a head start," Cora laughed. "Now for this monstrosity." She turned towards the fire and raised both of her hands. The green fire was drawn from the brazier and burned off into the air.

Cora sensed the magical protection surrounding the area disappearing.

"Now for the Witch," Cora said, looking around for a sign of the invader.

"I must admit, you're not who I was expecting," came a snide voice to the left. Cora and Blue spun to see none other than the Wicked Witch of the West strolling towards them.

Cora stepped formidably towards her foe. "Perhaps you were expecting my daughter. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

The Witch smiled maliciously. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

The terrible thought that Cora had suppressed earlier was attempting to resurface, but she kept pushing it downwards. She looked the Wicked Witch up and down. Her skin was a very shiny green, but what struck Cora was her hair. _That lovely, curly hair_.

"You're the Wicked Witch!" Blue piped up, fluttering up to Cora's side.

"Is that all?" the Witch asked, looking directly into Cora's eyes.

_No, that's impossible_. Cora thought to herself. _Besides, the Wicked Witch is from Oz, and I never went there_.

"Yes," Cora said, tentatively.

The Witch seemed to sense Cora's doubt, and she smiled malevolently. "Then allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena."

"What are you doing so far from Oz?" Blue asked bravely.

"I'm visiting my homeland," Zelena continued to smile.

Cora went pale. "How did you break into my tomb?"

Zelena stepped towards her. "Judging by how terrified you look, you already know."

"It can't be!" Cora cried.

The Blue Fairy looked nervously at the usually stalwart Cora.

"Funny how things find their way back to us, isn't it?" Zelena cackled. "Candles, castles, children…"

Cora drew herself up to her full height. "So my oldest daughter did make a life for herself after all."

"What?!" Blue gasped. "You have another daughter? Why did you never tell me? Or Regina for that matter?!"

Zelena laughed. "I was an inconvenience to her. She gave me up before she could worm her way into the Royal Family."

Cora looked incredibly guilty. "Zelena, please," she began. "There was no way I could have cared for you. Anything you accomplished in Oz is because you were able to escape my life. It was filled with so much pain."

"Pain?!" Zelena scoffed, scowling at her mother. "Try having your mother abandon you in the woods. Try being whisked away to a strange land to parents who fear you. Try watching your weak sister obtain everything she could ever want when she neither wanted nor deserved it! Even the imp chose her over me, when I was always the more powerful student!"

"Rumplestiltskin?" Cora said, shocked. "You knew Rumple? He never told me!"

"Why would he?" Zelena sneered. "You'd served your purpose. And I must say, you're much less fearsome than the tales would tell. I was expecting a powerful adversary, and instead, I find an old woman who makes stupid jokes to a mosquito!"

The Blue Fairy bristled at being referred to as a mosquito.

"Zelena," Cora began, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. If you'll let me try, I'll earn your forgiveness. We can be a family."

"Oh, you're much too late for that," Zelena snapped. "You chose Regina over me, and now you're both going to pay for that decision."

"And how are we going to pay for that decision?" Cora asked nervously.

"I'm going to take everything from Regina," Zelena grinned wickedly. "And you're going to watch me do it."

"We shall see," Cora declared gravely, squaring her shoulders at her villainous daughter.

"Indeed we shall," Zelena laughed. "See you soon, Mom." With a cackle, she magically summoned a broomstick to her hand and flew away into the night sky.

Cora was speechless. _This can't be happening to me!_ she thought. _Zelena…_ the name raced through her mind again and again.

The Blue Fairy flew in front of her. "Cora, is she telling the truth? Did you really abandon her?"

Cora closed her eyes. "Yes."

"I know this can't be easy," the fairy said, fluttering closer to her friend.

"If I'm honest, I'm glad to see she's alive," Cora admitted. "No, that's not the problem in this situation."

"What is?" Blue asked.

Cora walked towards the edge of the raised courtyard and saw the glitter of torches as the returned curse victims returned to the Queen's Castle.

"I'm going to have to tell Regina."

* * *

Author's Note: Zelena has arrived! That one was a blast to write! Please review and follow to witness Cora's confession to Regina.


	3. Explanations

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Three: Explanations

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm excited to have finally reached Zelena. Of course, that will mean a bit of explaining needs to occur.

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Zelena

Mother Superior

Snow White

Prince Charming

Robin Hood

Belle

Baelfire

Granny

Grumpy

Roland

Lumiere

* * *

Regina led Snow, Charming and Robin, who led Roland by the hand, down the passage within the castle that lead to the courtyard.

"Such a lovely castle," Robin remarked, pointing to paintings and torches for his son's benefit.

"I'm sure it's much nicer than what you're used to," Regina snarked. "Still, it doesn't seem like the Wicked Witch did too much damage."

"There's light up ahead," Charming stated.

"Yes, we're almost to the courtyard," Regina said impatiently.

The company emerged from the passage into the morning sunlight.

"Look!" said Snow, pointing to a stone bench. "There's Cora and Blue!"

Indeed, Cora and the Blue Fairy, both sitting on the bench, seemed to be having a deep conversation. Hearing the noise, Blue turned her head to see her friends, motioning to Cora, who stood and approached the group.

"You did it, Mother!" Regina smiled.

Cora put on a brave face. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"What about the Wicked Witch?" Charming asked, looking around.

"Gone," Cora said. "But we need to have a discussion about her."

"Mother?" Regina asked. "You look frightened. You never look frightened."

"I am," Cora said quietly.

Snow White looked from Cora to her husband. "If the Witch is enough of a threat that you're worried, then we need to bring everyone together quickly."

"Can I get them for you?" Robin offered.

"Yes, thank you," Snow smiled. "Bring us Granny, Grumpy, Belle and Baelfire, and have them meet us here."

"It will be done, my lady," Robin bowed to Snow, but smiled cheekily at Regina, who turned her head. "Come, Roland."

Cora smiled inwardly as Blue's tiny elbow nudged her shoulder.

Before long, Robin had completed his task, and Belle, Baelfire, Granny and Grumpy stood in a circle with those already present.

"Alright, Cora," Charming said. "Now that we're all here, what do you have to tell us?"

Cora looked at the faces of everyone in the group, but her eyes came to rest on Regina.

"You have to tell them, Cora," Blue said seriously.

"I know," Cora said quietly. "It's not easy."

"Mother, what is it?" Regina inquired, voice full of worry.

"The Wicked Witch of the West was in this castle," Cora began.

"I knew it!" Grumpy declared.

"She has come from Oz, but there's more."

"More?" Baelfire asked nervously.

"When Blue and I entered the castle through the underground tunnels, we entered through the tomb that Regina built for me."

"That should have been easy," Regina said. "I put a blood lock on it, but you should have been able to enter with ease."

"When we reached the tomb, it was already open," Cora explained.

Regina's eyes went wide. "Does that mean that she's powerful enough to counteract blood magic?"

"That's what we initially thought," Blue said.

"So we made it to the courtyard and we took the shield down," Cora continued. "That's when the Witch appeared."

"How did she break my blood lock then?" Regina pressed persistently.

Cora looked at her daughter sadly. "This is the hard part. The Wicked Witch's name is Zelena, and she's… my daughter."

Snow, Charming and Belle all gasped. Granny, Baelfire and Grumpy looked very worried. Robin held his son close. Regina stared at her mother, open-mouthed in shock and anger.

"Your daughter?!" Regina growled. "Meaning I have a sister?"

Cora closed her eyes and sat down on the bench. "Yes, you do. I gave birth to her several years before I met your father."

"Why have you never told me?" Regina asked, stepping forward. "Don't you think I had a right to know that?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I was so ashamed." She clenched her jaw, feeling Regina's anger.

"Why did you give her up?" Belle asked.

"I couldn't care for her," Cora admitted. "I had no means by which to do so, or I would have."

"You would have?" Regina asked, standing over her mother.

"Yes. I was engaged to be married while I was pregnant with Zelena."

"To who?"

Cora looked from Regina to Snow. "A Prince named Leopold."

Snow stepped forward towards Regina, Charming following her closely.

"You were engaged to my father?!"

"Yes," Cora confessed, looking at both. "Zelena wasn't his, but had we been married, he never would have known the difference, and Zelena would have been raised as a princess."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You were going to marry Leopold? Who you forced me to marry? Mother, that's twisted! Who does that?"

Snow looked from Charming to Cora. "So, maybe if things had been different, you would have been my mother, Cora!"

"Let's not make this any stranger than it is," Granny piped up.

"Perhaps, Snow," Cora said, "had it not been for your mother. Had it not been for Eva, I never would have had to give Zelena up."

Snow went whiter than usual. She and Cora hadn't come to Cora's murder of Queen Eva, and it wasn't a topic Snow was eager to pursue.

Cora glared sideways. "If Eva hadn't decided to sabotage our engagement, I would have had a very different life."

"But you wouldn't have had me!" Regina cried.

"I know!" Cora shot back. "I know. I'm thankful for you every day, Regina. That doesn't change the fact that Eva ruined my life."

"That's why you killed her," Snow said intensely.

"Among other reasons," Cora smirked.

Snow began crying and made to leave the courtyard. Charming, shooting Regina an angry look, followed. The rest of the crowd dissipated similarly, but Regina and Blue remained.

"Was that necessary, Cora?" Blue asked irritably.

"Like I said," Cora looked Blue in the eyes. "If you'd lived it, you'd feel the same way."

"Mother," Regina began, "how could you keep this from me?!"

"This happened long before you were born, Regina," Cora pleaded. "I never thought it would affect you. I never thought it would affect me!"

"Well, now it has," Regina scowled. "Great job, Mother."

The Blue Fairy flew between them. "Regina, I don't think you should be so hard on your mother about this. It has nothing to do with you."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Oh, buzz off!"

"Regina," Cora looked long and hard at her daughter. "I know this is hard, but we need to work through this. Yes, Zelena is my daughter. It doesn't change the fact that I'm your mother, and I love you."

"But if it was inconvenient for you to keep the Witch, how do I know you won't drop me as soon as I become inconvenient? And don't use your heart as an excuse!"

Cora sighed. "Regina, you know the answer to that question."

"I'm not sure I do anymore."

Cora looked from Regina to Blue.

"Perhaps I should go away for a time," Cora suggested, hoping Regina would stop her.

"Maybe it would be for the best," Regina said coldly.

The Blue Fairy glared at Regina. "Cora, if you're serious, you can come with me."

Cora's eyes were still fixed on Regina. "Alright, Blue. I'll go with you. But Regina, you know that I will always be around to help you. You'll see that, and we'll be together again."

"Go!" Regina shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cora looked longingly at her daughter as she and the Blue Fairy disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"Snow!" Charming called after his wife. "Come back! Don't let Cora do this to you!"

Snow ceased her flight, allowing her husband to catch up with her. "It's not that," she wept. "When Cora said that about my mother, I realized that Cora felt the same way about Eva as I did about her when I tried to get Regina to kill her. That makes me more like Cora than I ever thought I would be."

"You're nothing like Cora," Charming reassured her. "Besides, Cora didn't die, did she?"

"But I still tried to kill her," Snow pressed on. "Think about it: Cora and I both abandoned a daughter to give her her best chance, and both of us are suffering for it."

Charming found himself unable to argue that logic.

"We have to go back," Snow declared.

"Regina and Cora should talk this one out," Charming said.

"No, you don't know Regina as well as I do," Snow said urgently, proceeding down the other side of the passage. "Regina will send her away, and then we'll have an even bigger problem."

"Snow, Regina's powerful enough that we don't need Cora!"

"It's not that. If Cora's not here with us, this Wicked Witch, this Zelena could capture her, and who knows what she'll do. And now that I see how alike Cora and I truly are, I can't let that happen to her."

"Why?" Charming asked irritably.

"Because Cora would never let something like that happen to me."

Snow and Charming arrived at the courtyard, where Regina was sobbing on the stone bench.

"We're too late!" Snow cried.

* * *

Cora and the Blue Fairy proceeded down a path in the forest.

"I can't believe she'd just let me leave," Cora said.

"Give her time," Blue said. "She'll realize her mistake, and she'll beg your forgiveness."

"Recognizing mistakes is not historically my daughter's strong suit."

Blue sighed. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I do," Cora answered.

"Good point," Blue agreed. "She did survive having you as a mother."

Cora generally would have chuckled, but she turned back, looking at the castle in the distance. "True. But I don't think Zelena will see it that way, which will make this even more difficult."

* * *

Zelena watched her mother walking through the forest in her crystal ball. "Stop that!" she hollered. Her flying monkey was digging through the contents of the room's large bookshelf.

"It's not wise to toy with objects in here. Besides, the Dark One won't thank you for making a mess in his castle. Once we bring him back, anyway."

"Are you sure that's a wise course of action?" asked a nearby candelabra. A face was visible in the light.

"Of course I am," Zelena scoffed. "And you'll do as you're told, candle."

She waved her hand over her crystal ball, filling it with a green fog. When the fog cleared, Regina came into focus. She was in her courtyard, and she appeared to be having a heated disagreement with Snow White and Prince Charming.

"You think you're upset now?" Zelena said as though Regina was standing before her. "Just wait until I'm through. I will destroy your happiness… If it's the last thing I do."

The Wicked Witch rose from the table and paced over to a dusty, old spinning wheel. With another wave of her hand, she conjured a wooden stool behind it. "Don't worry," she told the inanimate object. "Soon you'll be in use again, once your master returns to us."

She looked out the window at the expansive forest before her. _And when he does, my mother and the Dark One will choose me_.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, follow and favorite, if you feel led!


	4. The Cottage

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Four: The Cottage

Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind responses to this story. Rose Red raised an interesting question that I haven't thought about until now: Will I kill off Zelena as the canon does at the end of this story, or will I Cora-ize her? After much thought, I know what I'm planning on doing, but the rest of you will have to read along to find out. That being said, please enjoy this chapter! This was a very pleasant one to write (which is often just what is needed after a downbeat chapter like the previous one).

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Zelena

Blue Fairy

Prince Charming

Snow White

Geppetto

Baelfire

Belle

Robin Hood

Jiminy Cricket

Pinocchio

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Cora asked her friend.

"To meet a friend of mine," the Blue Fairy said. "We can stay with him until things clear up with Regina."

"I don't plan to make an extended stay of it," Cora said matter-of-factly. "Zelena is still out there, and Regina is going to need my help." They were approaching a pleasant-looking wooden cottage on the edge of an old village.

"Just relax," Blue rolled her eyes. "Let me be in charge this time."

Cora knew that her friend only wanted to help, but she knew it wasn't a good idea to be parted from Regina.

"Don't worry, Cora," came a still, small voice in Cora's ear. "I think you're doing the right thing."

Cora swiftly looked from side to side, alarmed.

"Stop flailing!" Blue commanded. "You'll shake him off!"

Cora did as she was told, suddenly noticing a cricket wearing a top hat on her shoulder.

"I guess you never knew me when I looked like this," the insect said.

"Archie?!" Cora asked, stunned.

"It's Jiminy here," he said. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Cora laughed, glad to be reunited with Jiminy. After all, had it not been for him, she might have been left in a musty jail cell in Storybrooke.

"Hello, Jiminy," Blue smiled. "It's good to see you. I figured you'd be here."

"Thank you, Blue!" Jiminy chirped. "We were wondering when you'd pay us a visit."

"Who's we?" Cora asked.

Her question was answered when an aging man came to the door of the cottage.

"My old friend, the Blue Fairy!" the man greeted. "It's so nice to see you back to normal."

A young boy peered around the man's waist.

"Geppetto," Blue grinned. "I trust your home wasn't hurt too badly by the curse."

Geppetto laughed heartily. "You forget, I built this house! The Evil Queen's curse wasn't powerful enough to destroy something so well-made."

Cora winced at hearing him call Regina, 'The Evil Queen.'

"Geppetto, I don't believe you've officially met Cora," Blue said, flying over to hover by Geppetto's shoulder. "I'm sure you've heard of her. She's Regina's mother."

"Ah, yes," Geppetto said, giving Cora a small but suspicious smile. "Yes, your reputation precedes you."

The Blue Fairy waved her hand at him. "Pay no attention, Cora. Geppetto's tongue can be as sharp as anything he whittles. This, as I'm sure you've surmised, is Geppetto, and this is his son, Pinocchio."

"Hello," Pinocchio greeted Cora sunnily. Jiminy hopped over to sit on Pinocchio's shoulder.

"Hello!" Cora smiled down at him.

"Geppetto, we need to stay with you for a short while," Blue explained.

"How long is a short while?" the woodworker asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Not long," Blue said in a pleasant tone. "Cora and I just need a change of scenery."

"I'm sure," Geppetto surveyed Cora appraisingly. "I wasn't expecting to host the Evil Queen's mother today."

Cora smiled dangerously at the man. "If you continue to refer to Regina as the Evil Queen, I'll prove that I can be just as challenging."

Jiminy flew up in the air in between them. "Geppetto, don't you remember how nice Storybrooke was while Cora was mayor? A bit of gratitude wouldn't be amiss."

"Perhaps," Geppetto nodded agreeably. He stepped to the side of his doorway, gesturing inwards with his calloused hands. "Please, come inside."

Blue flew into the cottage, followed closely by Pinocchio and Jiminy.

Cora slowly approached the doorway. Geppetto's eyes never left her.

"Thank you," Cora gave him a steely smile.

"Don't mention it," Geppetto smiled back, just as mechanically.

* * *

Snow White and Prince Charming sat, hand in hand, at the head of the castle's great hall. They were delighted to see life, light and music return to their court.

Baelfire and Belle approached their dais, bowing low.

"My friends," Charming said, standing with his hand raised. "You bow to no one."

"I get it," Neal laughed. Charming joined in, clapping his hands as Snow rolled her eyes.

"I don't," Belle looked from Neal to Charming, confused.

"It's from _Lord of the Rings_," Neal explained. "It's a movie back in the other world."

"What can we do for you?" Charming asked.

"We want your blessing to go and search the Dark Castle," Belle said.

"The Dark Castle?" Snow asked. "Why would you want to go there? It's abandoned."

"Yes," Belle replied. "But if there's any way we can possibly get Rumple back, it's in his castle."

Snow and Charming looked at each other. "She does have a point," Charming said.

"But I was hoping we were all staying together," Snow pouted.

"Strictly speaking, we're not," Neal said. "Hook ran off as soon as we got here, and Cora and the Blue Fairy could be anywhere."

"He's right," Robin of Locksley said from the side of the hall. "I say that if they wish to search for the Dark One, they should. I once ventured there to steal a cure for my wife, and it would have ended badly if it weren't for Belle. I think they can handle themselves."

"Very well," Snow said. "Go, with our blessing. I look forward to your return."

With another bow, Neal left the hall, Belle following him closely.

"Where is Roland?" Charming asked.

"Little John's with him in the courtyard training him with a bow and arrow," Robin said.

"A bow and arrow?" Snow asked, alarmed. "Isn't he a bit young for that?"

"The boy has to eat, doesn't he?" Robin laughed.

A commotion sounded from a behind a door to the side of the hall. Snow, Charming and Robin all faced the door with defensive stances.

The door flew open, nearly blasted off of its hinges. Regina, an arrow in her hands and fire in her eyes, came storming into the hall.

"Your watchmen need to do a better job!" Regina shouted, throwing the arrow at Charming's feet. "This arrow flew into my chambers. It missed my bed by inches."

"Were you on the bed?" Charming asked.

"No," Regina scowled. "I was sitting on the chair by my vanity, but it could have killed me."

"Regina, I think it would take more than a stray arrow to kill you," Snow tried to hold back laughter.

Regina pointed at Robin, stamping her foot accusingly. "It was his son's fault! He was playing with a bow in the courtyard with that walking carpet!"

"Little John is not a walking carpet," Robin said defensively, undaunted by the Queen's rage. "And I think you're focusing on the wrong thing."

"What?!" Regina asked, turning angrily to Snow and Charming, both of whom were biting their lips.

"My son can shoot an arrow from the courtyard into the Queen's chamber!" Robin declared proudly.

With a final scowl, Regina stormed back to her chambers, magically slamming the doors behind her.

"Close the curtains!" Charming hollered after her.

"Has she gotten any better?" Robin asked, looking after Regina.

"She's hardly come down to eat," Snow said. "And she has all of her meals in her chambers."

"It's really not that big of a deal," Charming said, sitting back down. Robin and Snow looked at him inquisitively. "I had a twin brother, and I never knew about him until I was in my twenties. It didn't completely destroy me."

"Yes, but you got to go from living on a farm to living in a castle," Snow reasoned. "It worked out for you."

"Hey, living with King George was no picnic," Charming raised his hands.

"I can understand why the Queen is upset," Robin said. "She thought she was her mother's only child, and it seems like Cora, despite certain mishaps, spoiled her rotten. She doesn't want to share her mother with the Wicked Witch. Now I haven't been around Regina and Cora for long, but I don't think that this revelation is going to alter Cora's love for her daughter. Regina is foolish to push her away." With a respectful nod, he grabbed the arrow at Charming's feet and went to join Roland and Little John in the courtyard.

"I think you're right, Snow," Charming smiled lovingly at his wife. "I think he would be good for Regina."

* * *

Cora sat at the dinner table with Pinocchio and Geppetto. The Blue Fairy had gone to speak with some of the other fairies, and Jiminy was currently dozing on the mantelpiece.

"This stew is really delicious," Cora complimented Geppetto. She wasn't lying. The carpenter had prepared a delicious, hearty chicken stew that warmed her down to her toes.

"It takes practice, like anything," Geppetto said nonchalantly. "I can't imagine you've done much cooking in your time."

"Admittedly, I haven't," Cora said. "However, I am the daughter of a miller, so believe it or not, I'm a highly proficient baker. We always had plenty of flour, and my father had no idea what to do with it, so I learned from the village baker."

"Oh, good!" Pinocchio smiled. "My papa can cook anything, but when it comes to baking, he's not the best. Papa, maybe Cora can make us an actual pie!"

"I thought you liked my pies, Pinocchio!" Geppetto cried, feeling slightly hurt.

"Oh, they're not bad, Papa," the real boy said, realizing his lack of subtlety. "It just might be nice for you to get a break."

Cora chuckled. "I'd be glad to bake you a pie, Pinocchio."

"That's really not necessary," Geppetto said quickly, stroking his beard. "You're our guest, you should be relaxing."

"It's no trouble," Cora insisted. "It'll be nice to bake here. It will remind me of when I was a girl."

She thought back on the days of her youth, proudly presenting her father with homemade bread only for him to drunkenly collapse from his chair to the floor. Their income slowed the worse her father's alcoholism became, which is why she had to work in the tavern. The tavern had worked out well until Jonathan and his lies and false promises.

_And now Zelena, _she thought to herself.

"Are you going to finish that?" Pinocchio asked.

Cora realized she had been staring out the window, neglecting her stew.

"Pinocchio, where are your manners?" Geppetto asked. "Let Cora have her stew. I'll fetch you some more."

"Thank you, Papa," Pinocchio smiled at his father, who returned his toothy grin on his way into the kitchen.

"You really love your Papa, don't you?" Cora asked the boy.

"Papa's the best!" Pinocchio cheered. "He's teaching me to be a carpenter, just like him!"

"I always wanted my daughter to be just like me," Cora said.

"Did she?" Pinocchio asked innocently.

Cora pondered the question. "She had a few bumps in the road, just like her mother, but I think that my daughter turned out better than I did."

_My daughter_, Cora tasted the words in her mouth. A week ago, that would have been a normal thing to say, but she couldn't get her feelings of fear and guilt over Zelena out of her head.

Geppetto, re-entering, placed another bowl of stew in front of his son, tousling his hair.

The meal proceeded in relative silence until Pinocchio's head began to droop towards his bowl.

"Time for bed, my boy," Geppetto chuckled at the sight.

"But I'm not sleepy," Pinocchio whined sleepily, experiencing the full soporific effects of warm stew before bed.

Geppetto, showing surprising strength for his age, lifted Pinocchio over his shoulder to carry him upstairs.

"Goodnight, Pinocchio," Cora said quietly.

"Goodnight, Cora," the boy replied, falling asleep in his father's arms with a smile on his face.

* * *

The Blue Fairy hovered near a hollow tree in the forest, waiting patiently. _Her mother would never be so late, _she thought.

With a whoosh, Zelena came flying down from the night sky on her broomstick.

"This had better be worth my time," the Witch said callously.

"It will be, if you're willing to listen to me," Blue responded, narrowing her eyes. "Now Zelena, I know that Cora abandoned you, and I know it must hurt."

Zelena scoffed. "What does a fairy know of pain?"

"The point I'm trying to make," Blue continued, irritated at Zelena's rudeness, "is that your mother is a very different woman now from the woman who abandoned you. I know you want revenge-"

"Revenge?" Zelena laughed. "What I'm after goes much deeper than revenge."

"What are you after, pray tell?"

Zelena smiled wickedly. "Why would I tell you? You'll just go running back to my mother and my half-wit sister."

Blue certainly wasn't Regina's biggest fan, but she certainly preferred her to this sarcastic woman. "Whatever it is you're after, it will never take the place of true reconciliation. I know that both Cora and Regina would accept you if you gave them a chance."

Zelena's sardonic smile wavered. She seemed to contemplate this before answering. "No," she finally said. "I'll go through with my plan, thank you very much. My brat of a sister wouldn't want to share her precious mommy."

Blue shook her head. "I was hoping to make some progress with you, but that's clearly not going to happen." She reached into a pocket of her dress and grabbed a handful of her specialized, memory-removing fairy dust, throwing it at Zelena.

Zelena's eyes became foggy for a moment, and Blue soared back to Geppetto's cottage.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, follow and favorite, if it suits your fancy!


	5. Sunshine

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Five: Sunshine

Author's Note: Thank you for all of your kind reviews. As always, a few of you seem to have guessed a few of the directions in which I intend to move this story. I guess I'm not very subtle. I'm sorry for the wait in getting this one out. I've been putting it together slowly due to course commitments. Luckily, my French Exam is now over, so I can finish and publish this chapter. One of the many benefits of learning French is that now, when I scroll through stories on , I can make sense of the descriptions of fanfics that are written in French. Yay, progress! Enough rambling from me. Please enjoy the chapter!

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Zelena

Blue Fairy

Geppetto

Robin Hood

Jiminy Cricket

* * *

Cora awoke after a comfortably dreamless sleep. The sun shone in through the shutter slats. Cora, rising from the bed, and groggily stepped towards the window, opening the shutters and taking a look around the panorama. It felt exquisite to be home again, and Cora, despite her internal struggle, couldn't help but feel happy this morning.

Looking in the mirror, she magicked her nightgown into a simple, green gown. The beauty of magic was that Cora could travel without packing many clothes.

She saw that Geppetto had left a pitcher of water and a basin on the boudoir in his guest room. Cora suspected that the boudoir was of Geppetto's own making. _If he can build himself a son, why not build everything else he owns?_ She poured some water into the basin, using a linen cloth to wash her face.

Cora noticed her hair in the mirror. _Zelena has my hair_, she thought. _She's might be green, but she's beautiful, like her mother_.

Regina had always taken after Henry's family, inheriting the darker coloring of King Xavier's family. Cora had always secretly wished that her daughter held more of a resemblance to her, in looks and more. It seemed to her that this Zelena was cut from the same cloth as Cora. She had to break Regina before she remotely resembled her in ideology.

_Maybe that's the key_¸ Cora pondered. _Maybe if I think like myself at her age, I can get her to empathize with me and reconcile with her_.

The sorceress returned to the window, looking in the direction of the Queen's Castle. _But if I reconcile with Zelena before I make amends with Regina, Regina will see it as a betrayal and push me further away._ Cora realized that she was stuck between two daughters: It seemed that she couldn't fix things with one daughter without alienating the other, but she couldn't decide which course of action was wiser. The obvious choice would seem to be returning to Regina and preparing her for Zelena's inevitable crusade, but now that she had seen her oldest daughter, she felt that she couldn't abandon her again.

Struck by an idea, Cora waved her hand in front of the mirror so that it would broadcast what Regina was doing in her chambers.

Regina was sitting at her vanity, toying with what appeared to be a bottle of shimmering, blue liquid.

"Cora!" fussed the Blue Fairy, flying in the open window. "Don't stalk Regina! If you're going to do that, then you need to go and see her."

Cora rolled her eyes. "I will, I will. Not right away, but I will." She looked at her friend's expression. "You look more irritable than usual."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if your porridge wasn't getting cold downstairs," Blue deflected, flying out the window.

_I guess the fairy meeting didn't go so well_, Cora surmised, proceeding downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

Regina drew the hairpin from the bottle of sleeping potion on her vanity. Maleficent had taught her how to cast a sleeping curse, and while Regina had used a variation on it to curse Snow White, she still kept some of Maleficent's variety around just in case.

_There's really no point in going on without Henry_, Regina thought sadly. Though it was a beautiful morning, it filled her with no joy, and she wished to sleep again. She raised the hairpin high.

The door swung open as Robin of Locksley strode in with a tray of breakfast and a vase of flowers.

"I thought you might be hungry-" he began before noticing the hairpin.

Regina's eyes flashed. "Who told you that you could just barge in here, thief?"

Robin stepped towards her with the meal. "Your stepdaughter thought it might be nice for your breakfast to be delivered by a dashing rogue. What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, and in the future, I'd speak to your Queen with a little more respect." She looked at Robin fiercely, but his face didn't change, nor did he respond.

"I believe I just addressed you," the Queen snarled, drawing herself up to full height.

"Don't worry, he can't hear you," came a callous voice from behind her.

Regina spun around to see a green-skinned woman wearing a black dress and cape, a pointy hat, and holding a broomstick. Zelena.

"The Wicked Witch," Regina drawled in her best Evil Queen voice. "What have you done to him?"

"Don't worry. Temporary freezing spell. I put one over this entire castle, apart from you. I thought it was time we had a little chat."

Regina beheld her older sister. _She looks more like Mother than I do_, Regina noted regarding Zelena's hair, her stance, and her facial expression. "And what could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

"First of all, you're not escaping your pain that easily," Zelena smirked. She pointed a green finger at the hairpin in Regina's hand, which disappeared in a burst of green smoke. In the same way, she vanished the bottle of curse on the vanity as well.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You'd understand if you'd lost a son."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "You're such a whiner, Regina. It's no wonder that Mother had to work so hard to whip you into shape."

"I doubt that's how Mother would describe it to you now," Regina glared.

"Oh, that's right," Zelena cackled. "You're one big happy family now. Except for the daughter that she abandoned for dead in the wilderness."

"Why are you here, Zelena?" Regina asked irritably.

"You have done your homework," Zelena smiled wickedly. "Or our mother did, I suppose. Let me guess: Cora came clean, baby Regina threw a fit, and that's why you two aren't up here braiding each other's hair and gossiping about which dwarf is the cutest?"

Regina was stunned by her older sister's intellect, but she made no sign of this. "Your winged primates must be good spies," she countered.

Zelena laughed again. "I didn't need flying monkeys to figure that one out!"

"Why are you here, Zelena?" Regina asked again.

"I'm here to give you fair warning," Zelena said seriously. "Your days of carefree happiness are numbered."

"Carefree happiness?" Regina scoffed. "I've lost the thing I love the most! There's nothing carefree or happy about my existence."

Zelena glowered down at her. "You haven't lost anything yet. But don't worry; I'm going to take everything from you."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Patience, dear," Zelena said, her malicious smile returning.

Regina returned the murderous grimace. "We'll see. You have no idea who you're dealing with, Greenie."

Zelena laughed harder than ever. "That's rude! But believe me, I do. I think that you're the one who has no idea who you're dealing with, and that will be your downfall."

Regina shook her head at Zelena's dramatics. "Unless you have more empty threats for me, I don't think there's any reason for you to be here."

Zelena nodded agreeably. "You're right, but we will meet again, and I promise I won't be so friendly next time." She mounted her broomstick and prepared to fly into the daylight. "See you around, Sis!" With that, Zelena was gone.

Robin instantly unfroze, the tray rattling slightly. "What happened to that pin in your hand?" he demanded.

Regina almost chuckled. "What pin?"

Robin shook his head. "I apologize, Regina. I'll just leave this for you."

"I don't know where you got the idea that you know me well enough to call me Regina, but you'd better get it out of your head before I take it out."

Robin stepped forward (stupidly, in Regina's opinion). "You know, you might be happier if you would be nicer to people."

Regina was shocked that Robin had the courage to speak to her in such a way. "Being nice isn't my strong suit."

Robin shook his head slightly. "Then why don't you get your mother to teach you. She seemed very pleasant. I know that you miss your son, but you still have a mother who loves you, and I think driving her away was a huge mistake." Placing the tray on Regina's vanity, Robin bowed respectfully and left the way he came.

Regina almost admired the thief for his candor. She sat at her vanity to eat. When she glanced at the mirror, her face seemed to tell her that Robin was right. Regina sighed and looked towards the large window. _He's right, Mother. I never should have sent you away._

* * *

Pinocchio was off gallivanting in the woods with Jiminy, and Geppetto was in his workshop crafting away, so Cora and the Blue Fairy had the sitting room to themselves.

"It's a very nice house," Cora remarked with a smile. "Everything in it is so lovely."

Blue nodded in agreement. "I always theorized that it's lovely because Geppetto put his heart and soul into every inch of it."

"He certainly has a talent," Cora smiled, still taking it in.

"When are we going back to the castle?" Blue asked.

Cora took a deep breath. "We'll go when Regina needs me."

Blue raised her eyes. "Cora, Regina does need you."

"She'll realize it before too long," Cora said. "Regina will tell me when she wants me to come back, and it won't be long, I can assure you. However, I still think we should give her another day." Cora meant what she said, but secretly, she didn't want to leave the beautiful simplicity of Geppetto's cottage.

"If you'd like," Blue began, "I can fly over there tomorrow and ask Snow and Charming if the coast is clear."

"Good thinking," Cora nodded.

Geppetto came in the room smelling slightly of sawdust. "How are the chairs?"

"Delightful!" Cora exclaimed. "Quite certainly the best I've ever sat upon."

"Including thrones in far off lands?" Geppetto asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Cora fixed the woodworker with a determined stare.

Geppetto, smiling slightly, turned and went back to his workshop.

"Sorry about him," Blue whispered. "He can be such a grouch."

"You definitely have a type when it comes to your friends," Cora chuckled.

"I don't know why he felt the need to bring up Wonderland," the fairy said.

"It is a bit irritating," Cora admitted.

"I'll go say something to him," Blue buzzed into the air and towards the workshop.

Cora magically froze Blue in midair. "No, you won't. I can handle him myself."

Cora stepped past her friend, glancing at her in midair. She thought that Blue was smirking slightly, but she couldn't be sure.

Geppetto was sanding a table when Cora walked up to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes," Cora said. She was going to accost him regarding his snide remarks, but the unfinished table made her lose her course. "Would you show me how to do that?"

Geppetto looked from Cora to the table in confusion. "Why? Can't you just make one with magic?"

"Yes, of course I can make one with magic," Cora responded shortly. "However, having seen all of the wonderful things that you've made in this house, I think that you have something else. Something enviable that goes beyond mere magic. I think that you have skill, Geppetto. Skill and experience."

Geppetto couldn't hold back a smile at Cora's compliments. His dark eyes glittered. "Maybe you're not as bad as the stories tell," he said candidly.

"Is anyone ever?" Cora smiled. "Some tell tales of sorceresses who rip out hearts. Others tell tales of woodworkers who selfishly prevent a mother and her infant daughter from being together." She smirked victoriously.

Geppetto raised his hands in surrender. "It seems we've both done things that we regret."

Cora gave Geppetto a sad, little smile. "That doesn't mean we have to live the rest of our lives focusing on nothing but our failures and mistakes."

Geppetto beckoned Cora to his workbench. "Do you want to make a table or not?"

Cora giggled girlishly and joined Geppetto.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Jiminy returned from his adventures. Pinocchio was under the watchful eyes (and nose) of Granny, so he thought he'd pop in to check on his friends.

"Hello, Jiminy," greeted Blue as the cricket hopped in the sitting room window.

"Good day, Blue," Jiminy replied sunnily. "Where's Cora?"

"Shhhhhh!" Blue shushed him. "If you keep your chirping to a minimum, I'll show you."

The miniscule pair snuck to the doorway of Geppetto's workshop.

Geppetto and Cora were laughing bombastically, completely covered in sawdust. It appeared that they had begun scraping up any wood shavings they could find and were hurling them at each other as if they were in a snowball fight.

Blue smiled down at Jiminy as they stealthily slunk back to the sitting room.

"Well?" Blue asked excitedly.

"I think there's something there that wasn't there before," Jiminy said happily.

They heard a bang and a crash followed by more raucous laughter.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If the mood strikes, please review, follow and favorite!


	6. Reconciliation

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Six: Reconciliation

Author's Note: Thanks, as always for your wonderful reviews! Enjoy this latest installment of "Cora's Family Reunion!"

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Zelena

Blue Fairy

Geppetto

Pinocchio

Jiminy Cricket

Snow White

Prince Charming

Robin Hood

* * *

"Good morning," Geppetto said warmly as Cora entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Cora replied chirpily.

"How was the bed?" Geppetto asked, withdrawing a sizzling pan of bacon from his iron stove.

"Remarkable once again. If I were to sleep in it for one more night, I doubt I'd ever want to leave this place." Cora blushed slightly at her own words.

Geppetto flipped the bacon with ease. "As much as I'd love that, you have to get back to your daughter." His voice seemed to drop at the prospect of her leaving.

Cora paced over next to the wooden sink, which was filled with dirty dishes. She waved her hand, causing the dishes to reappear, thoroughly scoured, in a neat stack on the counter. She smiled cheekily at the woodworker. "You know, you really need a woman's touch around here."

"I'd have to find a woman crazy enough to handle my obsession," Geppetto chortled.

"Some would call it an obsession, yes," Cora mused. "I would call it passion."

Geppetto smirked playfully and stepped towards her. "There's always room for more passion in the world."

"I do agree," Cora muttered mischievously, stepping towards Geppetto.

"Good morning, Papa!" came the joyous voice of Pinocchio as he barreled into the room with Jiminy and the Blue Fairy.

Pinocchio leapt into his father's arms. "Good morning, my boy!" Geppetto roared, spinning his son around. Cora marveled at his strength.

"Good morning, Cora," Pinocchio greeted.

"Good morning, Pinocchio!" Cora smiled at the merry lad.

Blue noticed now close Cora and Geppetto were standing, and she gave Jiminy a significant glance.

"Breakfast is ready, if you'd all like to sit down," Geppetto said, smiling.

Cora and Pinocchio sat at the table, and Jiminy hopped up next to Geppetto's usual place at the head of the table.

"Blue, aren't you going to eat with us?" Cora asked.

"I would, but I need my wand to turn myself big," Blue explained. "Speaking of which, Geppetto, after you eat breakfast, would you help me craft a new wand?"

"I'd be glad to!" Geppetto smiled.

"For now, I'm going to fly over to the castle and inform them of our coming," Blue said happily. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you!" Pinocchio said politely as Blue flew out the window.

"It's been lovely having you around, Cora," Jiminy chirped.

"I've enjoyed staying here," Cora replied, locking eyes with Geppetto.

"I hope it won't be your last visit," Geppetto said, trying not to sound overeager.

"I'm sure it won't be," Cora laughed. "Someone has to do the dishes." She turned to Pinocchio. "I was thinking that we could bake that pie while your Papa and Blue are making a wand. Do you have a favorite kind of pie?"

"Apple!" Pinocchio cheered.

"Apple it is! Regina gave me a wonderful apple pie recipe!"

Geppetto nearly choked on his tea.

Cora burst out laughing. "I should probably add that it won't put anyone to sleep."

* * *

Snow White and Prince Charming sat on their dais, which was getting boring after a few days. Regina hadn't appeared to them much, and they were beginning to tire of Robin's bragging about Roland and his great heists.

"Do you think we should be doing more about the Wicked Witch?" Snow asked.

"I don't think so," Charming said. "Ever since Cora drove her out, she's left us alone. We'll deal with her once our people are all settled in again. Why so eager?"

"I'm tired of sitting here," Snow whined.

"Then why don't you go and do something?" came a snide voice. "I'm sure there are plenty of happy little animals out there waiting for you to befriend them." Regina, dressed in one of her most fashionable dresses, came striding in the door.

"Regina!" Snow cried, getting to her feet. "You're out!"

Charming stood too, smiling at the Queen. "I honestly never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

Regina shook her head. "Charming, I think your compliments need a bit of work. They always sound backhanded."

"So do yours," Charming countered.

Regina offered him a small smile. "That's why people love me."

"Does this mean you're going to work things out with Cora?" Snow asked gently.

"It does," Regina answered. "I was very painful for me to lose Henry. I don't want my mother to go through the same thing with me."

"She already gave up one daughter," Charming pointed out.

Snow rolled her eyes and Regina huffed.

"Yes, she did," Regina hissed. "But I think we can both agree that the daughter she chose was the better option of the two."

"How so?" Charming asked nonchalantly.

"Could you honestly take me seriously if I was green?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"No," Snow and Charming said in unison.

The three heard footsteps approaching. They turned to see Robin enter the hall.

"Your Majesties," he bowed to all in attendance. "The Blue Fairy is here to see you"

Regina and Snow looked at each other. "I guess that means Cora's ready to talk as well," Snow reasoned.

The Blue Fairy fluttered in, smiling when she saw Regina. "Hello, my friends," she said.

"Hello, Blue," Snow smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Cora and I have been staying with Geppetto at his cottage," she explained.

"Oh, how nice!" Snow grinned. "How are Geppetto and Pinocchio?"

"Oh, they're well," Blue smirked, holding back a chuckle.

Regina, noting the sass, stepped towards her. "What is it?"

"Your mother and Geppetto have really hit it off," Blue giggled.

Regina's jaw dropped as she turned to Snow, who also looked floored. "My mother and… Geppetto?"

"You never know where you're going to find love," Robin mused from the side of the hall. Snow shot him a "don't be so obvious" sort of look.

"Anyway," Blue said, moving on, "Cora wants your blessing to return to the castle."

"Done," Regina said quickly. "Your timing is ideal, as a matter of fact. I was going to contact her today anyway."

Blue beamed. "Excellent! We'll be here by this evening."

"If you can pull Cora away," Charming laughed. This time, Snow laughed with him, as did Robin. Regina simply looked bemused.

* * *

It was now approaching noon. Geppetto had gone to prepare his workshop to build a new wand for Blue, and Jiminy was keeping him company. Meanwhile, Cora and Pinocchio got to work on their pie-making.

"Have you ever baked anything before?" Cora asked.

"No, I haven't," Pinocchio said. "I've always wanted to though. Papa always keeps me away from the oven. Sometimes, I think he forgets that I'm not made of wood anymore."

Cora laughed before proceeding with her instruction. "You should know that baking is very different from cooking. When you cook, you can play fast and loose with ingredients to make a masterpiece. That's not true when you bake. When you mix the ingredients to whatever you're baking, you can't have too much or not enough."

"It needs to be just right," Pinocchio guessed.

"Yes, well done!" Cora said. "Now to make our crust, we need to start with two cups of flour. Can you measure them out for me?"

Pinocchio seemed to be on pause, which confused Cora for a moment before her eyes went wide.

"Temporary freezing spell," she muttered. "Where are you, Zelena?"

"Right here," Zelena called from the corner where she was reclining in one of Geppetto's rocking chairs. "This is the most comfortable rocking chair I've ever enjoyed. Does he do commissions?"

"Yes, I think so," Cora said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Zelena chuckled. "I'm just enjoying this tender moment. Witnessing what I could have had in my childhood that you denied me."

"Zelena," Cora said patiently, "I never baked with Regina. You have nothing to be jealous of. And if you froze everyone like I assume you did, you must want to talk."

Zelena rocked back and forth in the chair. "It's just amusing that you're spending time bonding with someone else's son when you abandoned your own daughter."

Cora began to prepare for confrontation, but realizing that such a move would only lead to escalation, she chose a different course. She took a chair from the dinner table and placed it in front of Zelena so she could sit down with her.

"Zelena, I'm sorry for what I did to you. Truly, truly sorry. I'm a different woman now, and I'd be happy to make amends to you."

Zelena tried to maintain a callous shell, but Cora could sense that something stuck. However, Zelena didn't plan to let her mother off the hook so easily. "Oh, don't act so innocent, Mom. You've already traumatized both of your daughters. Are you doing to traumatize the puppet next?"

"Yes, I've done terrible things," Cora said. "I'm reminded of that every day. I'm trying to reclaim my innocence. I believe that innocence can be reclaimed."

Zelena laughed. "You also believe that love is weakness."

"I was wrong," Cora said solemnly. "I wasted so much of my life living by that philosophy. I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"I've only made that mistake once," Zelena said. "And no one has ever loved me."

Cora looked into her daughter's eyes. "Zelena, I can love you, if you let me. If you accept me, I'll accept you."

Zelena looked long and hard at her mother, whose words had struck a chord. Her thinking was interrupted when the Blue Fairy came flying in the window.

"Cora, I've just spoken to Regina, and she's ready for you to come home so you can discuss things… Oh… Zelena…"

Zelena's features hardened again as she fixed Blue with a wicked grin. "Thank you, Blue," she cackled. "Now Mom can go back to her favorite daughter, Baby Regina." She stood up. "Tell the woodworker that I'll be buying a chair."

"Zelena, wait!" Cora cried, rising.

"Have fun with your little Queen, Mom!" Zelena shot, disappearing in a burst of green smoke.

The freezing spell lifted, and Pinocchio nodded to whatever Cora had told him about baking.

"I'm sorry," Blue said earnestly.

"It's okay," Pinocchio said in his jolly voice. "You can help us make the pie."

"I wish I could, Pinocchio, but your father and I have to make a new wand," Blue said, looking nervously from Pinocchio to Cora. She fluttered from the room.

"Now, where were we?" Cora asked, smiling at the boy.

Pinocchio couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw tears in Cora's eyes.

* * *

"This pie is delicious!" Geppetto exclaimed, taking a bite.

"I agree!" said Blue, who had used her new wand to turn herself human-sized.

Cora and Pinocchio thanked them, busily eating their own pie.

Despite Zelena's interference, the afternoon had been successful for both crafters and bakers. The four of them finished the pie without much conversation, something that Geppetto attributed to the pie being delicious.

"I hope you'll let Pinocchio bake some more in the future," Cora said as she cleaned up at the sink with Geppetto. "He has a natural talent."

"We'll see," Geppetto said nervously.

"He's not made of wood anymore, Geppetto," Cora laughed. "He told me that he thinks you worry."

Geppetto smiled against his will. "He's a smart boy."

"Cora!" came Blue's voice from the next room. "We should be going soon! I told Regina we'd be back by evening."

"She's right," Cora said, smiling like an embarrassed teenager.

Geppetto took Cora's hand and kissed it, causing Cora to blush. "It's been a pleasure to have you here, Cora. I'm sorry for how I acted at the beginning of your stay."

Cora beamed. "All I can say is that I look forward to our next meeting."

* * *

Cora and Blue were about to start down the forest road. Geppetto, Pinocchio and Jiminy all came out to give them a proper sendoff.

"Thank you again for your generous hospitality," Cora said.

"Thanks for the pie!" Pinocchio grinned. "I made something for you!"

Cora stepped towards the boy. He opened his closed fist, releasing a wooden lark that flew onto Cora's shoulder.

"I wanted you to have something to remember us by," Pinocchio smiled.

Cora leaned down and kissed Pinocchio's forehead. "I could never forget you. You, or your Papa." She winked at Geppetto.

"Goodbye, Cora!" Jiminy chirped.

"Until our next meeting," Geppetto said meaningfully.

Cora smiled and looked at Geppetto and his wonderful cottage one last time before turning towards the road and Regina.

* * *

"It's evening! Where are they?" Regina paced back and forth at the gates of the castle. She, Snow, Charming and Robin had decided to welcome Cora at the gate.

"Good things come to those who wait," Robin said sagely.

Regina grimaced at Robin. "If you don't curtail your eternal optimism I'm going to-"

"Regina! Leave that poor man alone! He's trying to cheer you up."

Regina spun to see Cora standing behind her, the Blue Fairy hovering next to her.

"Mother!"

Cora stepped towards her. "I need to apologize to you, my love. I should have told you about Zelena a long time ago. You deserve better from me, and I will strive to be a better mother."

"Don't strive to be a better mother," Regina said. "Just don't let me send you away again."

Cora and Regina embraced, and the party strode inside the Queen's Castle.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, that still, small voice tells you to review, follow and favorite "Cora's Family Reunion."


	7. Candlelight

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Seven: Candlelight

Author's Note: It is good to be back! Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I apologize for the wait for this one! The college life is not for the faint of heart. So I come to you, four exams and three labs later, ready to engage in more fun with everyone's favorite Cora (which is a really close race with Cora Crawley from Downton Abbey). Since we last met, "Heart of Gold" happened, and despite much of the internet backlash, I'm thrilled that Zelena/Rebecca Mader is back! I've suspected that Marian was Zelena ever since Robin couldn't break Ingrid's ice curse with true love's kiss (don't worry, Outlaw Queen lovers, I'm right there with you, and that comment wasn't meant to bash). So for those of you concerned about me killing Zelena at the end of "Cora's Family Reunion…" fear no longer! Now that I'm finished rambling, let's dive back into the Enchanted Forest!

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Zelena

The Blue Fairy

Snow White

Prince Charming

Geppetto

Robin Hood

Roland

Lumiere

Rumplestiltskin

* * *

In celebration of Cora's return, the Charmings organized a proper candlelight supper. They found the largest table in the castle and set it up in the middle of the main hall. Cora sat at the center of the table with Regina and the Blue Fairy on either side of her. Charming and Snow sat at opposite ends of the table. Robin Hood was present as well, sitting across from Regina with Roland at his side.

Various servants milled about, making sure drinks were full and plates were removed. Regina found the whole thing shockingly unfamiliar after the informality of Storybrooke.

"Papa, why do I have a little fork and a big fork?" Roland asked.

Robin scratched his head. "The little fork is for now, and the big fork is to remind you how big you'll get if you eat your vegetables."

Snow, Charming and Cora all laughed while Regina pursed her lips.

"The little one is a salad fork, Roland," Regina corrected.

"Isn't salad a vegetable?" Roland asked.

"That's correct," Regina said, smiling softly.

"Then if I eat the salad with the salad fork, I'll get big enough to use the big fork," the boy reasoned. "So Papa was right!"

Even the Blue Fairy was holding back laughter at this point.

"You should always listen to your Papa," Robin beamed at his son. "He's a clever lad."

"He certainly is," Cora grinned. "It's so wonderful to see all of you again."

"It's good to have you back, Cora," Snow smiled. She shot her husband a threatening glance.

"Yes, it is," Charming added, keeping Snow satisfied.

"I'm sure you'll all want to hear about our stay with Geppetto," Blue said emphatically, causing Cora's cheeks to turn pink. "Cora had a wonderful time!"

"Did you?" Regina asked her mother.

"Certainly!" Cora said as naturally as possible.

"So," Charming began, taking a drink from his goblet of wine, "you and Geppetto-"

"Are a topic for a later discussion," Cora's head snapped in Charming's direction.

"Did Zelena show up while you were at Geppetto's?" Regina asked, changing the subject before Cora could glare any harder at Charming.

Cora and Blue exchanged dark looks as the servants brought forth a large cake and a new flagon of wine.

"She did," Cora said. Everyone at the table tensed up with the exception of Roland, who looked at the adults inquisitively.

"She didn't do us any harm," Blue began.

"As a matter of fact," Cora continued, "I don't think she wants to hurt me at all."

Regina chuckled mirthlessly. "That must be nice for you."

Snow, who had been dutifully slicing the cake, was passing pieces around the table. Roland looked positively giddy on receiving his portion.

Cora nodded her assent. "I think that Zelena wants to connect with me. I don't think she knows how."

"You aren't considering reasoning with her?" Charming asked, astounded.

Cora looked nervously from Charming to Regina, whose face was expressionless yet cold.

"Why not?" Robin asked. All eyes focused on him. "She kept us out of this castle for a while, yes, but besides that, what has she really done to any of us?"

No one answered. Roland sank back in his chair, satisfied after finishing his cake.

"Robin is right," Snow declared. "Zelena has inconvenienced us, yes. However, if we can forgive Regina and Cora for the actual harm they've caused, I see no reason we can't try extending an olive branch to Zelena."

"Hear, hear!" Blue agreed.

"Is this your decision then?" Regina looked hard at Snow.

"The decision isn't ours," Snow said. "It belongs to Cora."

Regina turned to her mother expectantly.

"Before I make a decision, Regina and I need to discuss the matter privately."

Regina smiled slightly at this.

Cora drew herself up. "I'll give you my decision by noon tomorrow." She took a bite of the delicious cake before her.

* * *

Geppetto stepped into his workshop, approaching an unfinished rocking chair. Jiminy was reading Pinocchio a bedtime story, so Geppetto thought he would get ahead on a few woodworking projects.

It had only been a few hours since Cora and the Blue Fairy had departed, but he already missed her. Geppetto had long been a solitary man, and no woman had ever shown much interest in him. He cherished the love of his son above all else, but he always regretted never finding a wife.

_She'd never be interested in you_, he told himself. _She's a proper lady, and you're a lowly craftsman. _

_All the same_, a more optimistic part of his mind said, _she helped you in the shop, she took an interest in Pinocchio, and she's far from boring, not to mention the fact that she's beautiful, and neither of you are getting any younger_.

Geppetto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.

A woman wearing a brown travelling cloak entered. She had fair skin, reddish hair, and bright blue eyes.

_They sparkle just like Cora's_, Geppetto thought to himself. _Ah, I'm getting sentimental now_.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could commission a project," the woman smiled. "I hear you're the finest woodworker in the land."

"You are too kind," Geppetto smiled. "What sort of project did you have in mind?"

"I need a large, unbreakable cage," the woman said. "Big enough that you and I could both fit inside of it."

Geppetto laughed. "Goodness, why would you need such a large cage?"

"My husband hunts large game," the woman said. "He recently started catching bears for travelling showmen, and we need a safe place to store them where they can't be hurt and they can't hurt us."

"I'll take the job!" Geppetto nodded. "What is your name?"

"Elphie," the woman said. "Pleased to meet you."

Geppetto shook her hand. "A cage of that size will take me about two days," he said. "If you return on the third, it will be ready."

Elphie smiled. "Fantastic! Would you like me to pay now or later?"

"You can pay me when I've done the job," Geppetto said.

The kettle whistled from the next room.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Geppetto asked kindly.

"That would be delightful!" Elphie exclaimed.

"Just a moment," the craftsman said, walking out of the room. Elphie removed her cloak to take a seat on a nearby chair.

Geppetto returned momentarily with two steaming teacups.

"That's a lovely necklace," he said, struck by the large, green pendant hanging from Elphie's neck.

"Thank you!" Elphie blushed, quickly tucking it beneath her collar. "I didn't mean to show off. One of my sisters gave it to me years ago."

"That's a generous sister you have!" Geppetto chuckled.

Elphie laughed. "I suppose so, yes."

Geppetto took a sip of tea, humming as he brought it to his lips.

"I know that smile," Elphie said.

"Do you now?" Geppetto asked.

"I know when someone's in love," she pressed.

Geppetto smiled. "You might think that, but I couldn't possibly comment."

"Is she your wife?" Elphie asked, draining her tea.

"No, I'm not married. She's someone I met recently, but she just left."

Elphie smiled sadly. "There's nothing more wicked than being separated from those you love. Speaking of which," she looked towards the door, "I really must return to my husband. Thank you for the tea!"

"Of course!" Geppetto beamed. "I'll see you in three days!"

Elphie smiled and left the cottage.

* * *

"Regina, just listen to me," Cora said calmly.

Regina was pacing angrily around her chamber, where she and her mother had retired to talk.

"Mother, I don't think you're listening to me!" Regina shot. "Zelena came here and told me she would take everything from me! She threatened me, and you want to reconcile with her?"

"Regina, put yourself in Zelena's shoes," Cora said as her daughter fumed.

"I can't relate to that green harpy!"

"Can't you?" Cora asked. "What happened when you felt that Snow White had taken everything from you? Did you lay down and take it, or did you try do 'destroy her happiness, if it's the last thing you did?' I don't think you're being very fair about this."

Regina glared at her mother, but didn't interrupt.

"Regina, isn't your life easier now that you aren't trying to exact revenge on Snow White? I know our present situation isn't ideal, but isn't it better than a constant pursuit of vengeance?"

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Mother."

Cora stood up and slowly walked towards Regina, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We've both benefitted from second chances. It would be reprehensible if we prevented another person, especially a blood relative, from the receiving the same chance."

Regina, defeated, relaxed. "You're right."

Cora stroked Regina's hair. "Of course! Your mother is always right!"

"You're touchier than usual," Regina remarked, smirking at her blissfully smiling mother.

"Am I?" Cora asked nonchalantly, looking over at her reflection in a mirror.

"Does this have anything to do with Geppetto?" Regina scoffed.

"He really is a wonderful man," Cora said earnestly. "Your father and Rumplestiltskin are dead, and I'm wondering if Geppetto is my second chance."

Regina shook her head and smiled at her with wonder. "You could be right, Mother. But right now, you have a powerful, vengeful, green daughter to deal with. That would be my primary concern."

Cora turned towards the window and looked outwards. "You're right."

Regina couldn't tell if her mother was thinking of Zelena or Geppetto.

* * *

Starlight glittered on the battlements of the Dark Castle. It had started falling to ruin after Regina's curse, but it had been restored to its former grandeur.

The doors swung open as Zelena strode inside.

"Back so soon?" came a heavily-accented voice.

"Back, back, back, back," came a gravelly mutter from the same direction.

"You didn't think I'd miss watching your punishment, did you candle?" Zelena grinned cruelly.

Lumiere's candelabra prison was lit, and the yellow flames were circling around a very deranged Rumplestiltskin, holding him in place.

"I had hoped you'd let me die with some dignity," Lumiere said.

Zelena scowled. "I had hoped you'd have let me kill the girl. However, if you want to play prison, you can play prison with Rumple until the cage I commissioned is finished."

"I'll only burn for three more days," Lumiere warned. "Without me, he'll be loose, and ever since his mishap, I think you'll have trouble controlling him."

"Excellent!" Zelena cackled. "I'll have his cage, and you'll be dead. How very tidy it will be!"

"Tidy, tidy, is no fun, Tidy, tidy, till it's done," Rumple rhymed.

Zelena rubbed her temples. "If you're going to do that the whole time we're here, then you need to work on your poetry."

"Spin, spin, spin, when can I begin?"

"Three days, Dark One. I'll leave you a toy in your cage." Zelena chuckled nastily to herself, walking further into the castle.

Lumiere watched sadly as his wax dripped ever lower.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you feel led, please follow, favorite, and review!


	8. The Way Forward

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Eight: The Way Forward

Author's Note: Thank you all for bearing with me through these chapters. As you know, our friends were in the Enchanted Forest for a year after Pan's curse, and I've been testing the waters to see how we can fill in the blanks to some degree. I'm pleased to say that I've officially decided what direction this story is going to move in, and I think you're going to enjoy it. I've also been doing more vignettes in this story than I did in Cora's Storybrooke, as I've spent time cutting to a lot of the different characters, which I will definitely continue, provided you're enjoying them. I really am grateful for the wonderful response I've received in regards to this story, and I do thank you for reading along. Now, please, enjoy the latest chapter of Cora's Family Reunion!

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Zelena

The Blue Fairy

Geppetto

Belle

Snow White

Prince Charming

Robin Hood

Rumplestiltskin

Lumiere

Jiminy Cricket

Pinocchio

* * *

The residents of the Queen's Castle were gathered in the courtyard to hear what course of action they would take regarding Zelena. It was a bright day, and sunlight shone brightly on the stones of the palace.

"Do you think they forgot?" Charming asked.

"I don't think so," Blue said. "Cora is always very punctual."

"That's correct," came Cora's voice, as she and Regina strode, side-by-side, into the courtyard.

"Have you come to a decision Your Majesties?" Robin asked politely.

Cora laughed. "Robin, I'm not a "Your Majesty" in this realm."

"Titles aside," Charming said, "What are we going to do about the Wicked Witch?"

Cora signaled for Regina to speak.

"We've come to the decision that Zelena hasn't hurt any of us yet, and she deserves a chance at redemption."

"Wonderful!" Snow grinned, genuinely pleased at their decision.

"Very well," Charming said. "Even so, how do you intend to put this plan in action?"

"Zelena will come to me," Cora said. "She already has on several occasions."

"Do you mean the way she did at Geppetto's cottage?" Blue asked.

"Yes," Cora turned towards her friend. "My guess is that she's most open to communicating with me. If I can get on good terms with Zelena, I'll get her to overcome her envy towards Regina. Once that motivation is removed, Zelena is not a threat to anyone."

"Also," Regina said, "I don't think that Zelena will be very eager to come seek Mother here. Therefore, she is going to be doing a bit of travelling around the kingdom."

Robin stepped forward. "But you two were just reunited! You want to separate again so soon?"

"I don't think of it as separating," Cora responded. "Last time, we parted on bad terms. This time, I have a mission. And we're only a mirror away from each other."

"True," Regina smiled.

"If you're travelling, I'm going with you," Blue chirped.

Cora laughed. "I thought that went without saying, Blue. I need my voice of reason, after all."

"I guess that makes you my voice of insanity," Blue quipped, causing Regina and Charming to laugh.

"So Regina will be stuck with us," Snow joked, winking at Regina.

Regina did her best to smile at her stepdaughter.

"I'll keep her company," Robin declared, raising his eyebrows at the Queen.

Cora and Snow shot each other knowing glances.

"Excellent!" Cora said. "I must begin packing."

* * *

Despite her rugged surroundings, Belle felt safe in the woods. And with the horrific sights she had witnessed, she needed peace.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "You must leave me," Lumiere cried as Belle ran with him in her arms. The shouts of both Rumplestiltskin and The Witch could be heard from the direction of the Vault of the Dark One. _

_ "She'll find you if I do that!" Belle whispered urgently, determined to put as much distance between herself and The Witch as possible. _

_ "My magic is not holding her anymore," the candelabra said. "She can find me faster than she can find you."_

_ "She will kill you! I know it!"_

_ "Yes, she will," Lumiere said. "But if it buys you the time you need to inform the Prince and Princess, then it's worth it. Otherwise, she'll kill us both."_

_ Belle sighed and gently placed Lumiere on the forest floor. "I won't forget your sacrifice," she said._

_ "Go!" Lumiere cried, and Belle sprinted through the woods. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Belle wished Neal was with her. She had felt easier about travelling with him than she did on her own. She had to warn the others about the Witch's latest power play, but she was lost without a map or a guide.

* * *

"Well done, Pinocchio," Jiminy Cricket complimented the boy as he and Geppetto carefully affixed the bars to the giant cage. "Who is this for, Geppetto?"

"A young woman named Elphie," Geppetto said. "Her husband is trapping bears for showmen."

"Papa, I want to see a dancing bear!" Pinocchio said.

"You will someday, my boy," Geppetto promised. "I think it's time for a break." He dusted sawdust from his hands and removed his apron. "How about we finish that pie?"

"Yay!" Pinocchio cheered, rushing to the kitchen.

Geppetto beamed after his son. He walked out of his workshop and into the sitting room.

"Hello, Geppetto," came Cora's voice.

Geppetto's heart leapt in his chest. He spun around, but Cora was nowhere to be found.

"Look in the mirror, dear," she laughed.

Blushing slightly, Geppetto turned to the mirror hanging on the wall. Cora was smiling at him from inside. He saw she was standing in a regal bedchamber.

"Good day, Cora," he bowed in the direction of the mirror. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cora smiled widely. "I have a proposition for you."

_She can't mean… _Geppetto thought. _We only just met after all. _

"Yes?" the woodworker inquired.

"Blue and I are going to be travelling around the Enchanted Forest, and we would like to make your cottage our first stop."

"Of course!" Geppetto exclaimed. "It would be very timely. We're almost out of pie, you know. We're about to finish it right now."

"Mother!" came a voice on Cora's side of the mirror. "When you said we were going to pack, I didn't think you meant that I was going to pack while you fixed your hair for the woodcutter."

Regina came into the frame and froze upon seeing Geppetto in her mirror. "Geppetto…" she said.

"Your Majesty," Geppetto inclined his head.

"Regina is right," Cora said, embarrassed. "I should be packing my things. I'll see you soon!"

"I look forward to it," Geppetto said.

The mirror returned to its normal state, and Geppetto saw how flushed he appeared.

"Pinocchio! Jiminy!" he called as he bounded into the kitchen. "Guess who's coming to visit!"

* * *

"Rumpty, tumpty, lumpty, wumpty!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Wobbledy, knobbeldy, tobbledy, hobbledy!"

"I will remove your tongue if you keep making nonsense rhymes!"

For Lumiere, listening to Rumplestiltskin and Zelena bicker like this was torture enough. When he did inevitably die, he'd welcome the silence.

Zelena was brewing potions in the main dining hall of the Dark Castle, and she had moved Rumple and Lumiere inside so she could keep an eye on both. Still trapped by Lumiere's magic, Rumple seemed to have decided that the only way to combat Zelena was to babble gibberish at her.

"Twas brillig and the slithy toves…" Rumple began.

"No one's a slithier tove than you, Dark One," Zelena snapped.

"Real poetry this time," Rumple rasped.

"No it's not!" Zelena slammed her hand down on the table.

"Tell that to Lewis Carroll," Rumple muttered to Lumiere.

A flying monkey cackled from the rafters.

"What was that?" Zelena asked.

"Glibble, fribble, schlibble, zibble!" Rumple sang gleefully.

"Can't you silence him?" Zelena pleaded with Lumiere.

"I can only hold him still," Lumiere said, sounding surprisingly nonchalant.

Zelena sat in a nearby armchair and rubbed her forehead, looking towards the window. "That cage had better be soundproof!" she said to herself.

* * *

Snow and Charming sat on their dais as usual. The Blue Fairy hovered next to them as Snow pestered her about her upcoming journey.

"Are you sure you'll be safe on this trip?" Snow asked.

"I'm not worried," Blue waved her hand in the air. "Cora and I can take care of ourselves. It's you I'd be worried about."

"Why is that?" Charming asked.

"You two and Regina cooped up in here, essentially alone? Goodness, that's a recipe for tension."

"She's not upset anymore," Snow reminded the fairy. "She'll be fine."

"As much as we like Robin, don't let him get on her nerves too much," Blue advised.

The double doors on the side of the hall opened up, and Cora and Regina entered, two chests floating magically behind them.

"I suppose we should be going, Blue," Cora said.

"Are you going to levitate those for the whole journey?" Charming asked.

"It's a simple enchantment," Cora shrugged.

"You'll look ridiculous," Charming continued, chuckling to himself.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I have one more gift for you, Mother."

"Oh?" Cora turned to her daughter.

"Everyone, follow me!" Regina walked towards the corridor that led to the entrance.

Exchanging looks of confusion, Cora, Blue, Snow and Charming followed her.

"I protected this in the event of a journey," Regina explained. "I think it would be perfect for your journey."

"What would be perfect for my journey?" Cora asked.

The group had reached the castle's entrance. With a flourish, Regina made the doors magically open to reveal a black and silver carriage with two black horses at the helm.

"My personal carriage," Regina declared, displaying her vessel with pride.

"It's beautiful, darling!" Cora said in wonder. With a wave of her hand, she sent her two chests beside the carriage.

"This is so kind of you, Regina," the Blue Fairy beamed.

"It's nothing, really," Regina said. "If my mother is going to travel, she's going to travel in style."

"Imagine the look on Geppetto's face when we pull up to his cottage in this!" Blue said, fluttering around the carriage.

"I suppose we should be going," Cora said loudly.

Snow White stepped forward. "Cora, I want you to know that I really admire you for being so proactive."

"Keep watching Snow," Cora smiled. "Maybe you'll learn something." She walked up to the princess and allowed her to embrace her.

"Good luck, Cora," Charming said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Charming," Cora nodded. "You behave while Blue and I are gone."

Robin Hood came running up the path. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me, were you?"

"Of course not, Robin!" Cora laughed. "You keep an eye on Regina for me."

Regina crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "I'll be fine, Mother."

"I know," Cora kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I'll keep my mirror handy in case you want to talk."

"Good," Regina returned her mother's peck in kind. "Take care of my carriage."

Cora stepped towards the marvelous carriage, preparing to step inside.

"Goodbye for now, friends," she said grandly. "I love you, Regina!" She looked long and hard at her daughter.

"Safe travels, Cora and Blue," Charming waved.

With a final nod, Cora stepped into the carriage, Blue fluttering in behind her, remembering to magically lift the chests inside.

* * *

Zelena flew listlessly through the evening sky. Rumple had taken to singing, and she couldn't stand it any longer. The Dark One dagger was tucked safely inside her left boot, and now, she soared across the horizon to relieve her headache.

She saw many things in her flight. She saw a large boat docked at a small harbor. She saw the Queen's Castle far in the distance. Struck by a sudden idea, she flew to the ruins of Snow White's castle.

Dismounting her broom, Zelena paced up the ruined causeway. _If I succeed, this magnificent palace will belong to me_. She trembled with determination as her mind raced over her well thought-out plan.

However, she suddenly felt her mind drifting from her plan to another vision, one where she and Cora embraced, her green skin fading to its natural tone. Zelena rapidly shook her head. _No. My plan will proceed as I've intended it. I've spent far too long setting things in motion to turn back now._

_But don't you want to reconcile with your mother? _a voice seemed to ask from within. _She's willing to accept you now. Why not make amends with her instead of going to all of this trouble?_

Zelena turned her back to the castle, looking in the direction of the Queen's Castle. _As long as she has Regina, I'll always come second, and I will not be second_.

Taking one last look at the ruins of Snow's former home, Zelena mounted her broomstick and returned to the Dark Castle.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you're ready for Cora and Blue to hit the road, because it's going to be a bumpy ride! And we've finally caught up with Belle! As always, if you enjoyed this, please follow, favorite, and review!


	9. Return to the Cottage

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Nine: Return to the Cottage

Author's Note: Time for Cora and Blue to make the first stop on their grand tour of the Enchanted Forest! Naturally, it takes place at Geppetto's cottage. I apologize for the slow update! The semester winding down leaves less and less time for me to write. This has been a work in progress for some time, and I'm happy to finally send it out to you. RIP Cruella de Vil! Wherever Ursula is, she must be sad to have lost her friend. So to cut my rambling short, please enjoy this latest chapter!

Characters:

Cora

Regina

Zelena

The Blue Fairy

Geppetto

Pinocchio

Jiminy Cricket

* * *

The carriage careened down the road towards Geppetto's cottage. Cora was relaxing comfortably inside, while she and the Blue Fairy watched the wooden lark Pinocchio had given to Cora fly around the cabin.

"I suppose we're not putting Geppetto and Pinocchio in any danger by staying with them," Blue said uncertainly.

Cora rolled her eyes. "I don't think Zelena is interested in hurting either of them."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I've been a villain. There's no strategic value in hurting either of them."

Blue smirked. "Assuming Zelena doesn't know about you and Geppetto."

"Really, Blue, you're as bad as Regina," Cora blushed. "There is no "me and Geppetto." Do I think there's something between us? Yes, I do. Are we in any way courting each other? No."

Blue shrugged, unable to argue with Cora's logic. "So this will sound strange, but do you miss Storybrooke at all?"

Cora furrowed her brow. "In some ways, I suppose I do. I miss having everyone so close together. I miss Granny's. I miss Henry. In some ways, I even miss Emma Swan."

"Not to mention Belle," Blue mused.

Hearing Belle's name rattled something in Cora's mind. "You know, we didn't see Belle or Baelfire at Regina's castle. Where do you think they went?"

"I talked to Snow about it when you were up with Regina. She said that, while we were at the cottage, Belle and Neal went to search the Dark Castle for signs of Rumplestiltskin."

Cora frowned. She inwardly chastised herself for letting Rumple's loved ones out of her sight. After all, she had promised Rumple that she would protect them. "Why would there be signs of Rumple? He's dead."

"Belle reasoned that if Rumple's dagger still existed, he might be alive, and they thought that's where it would be," Blue explained.

"Those two would know better than I would," Cora said. "What do you think?"

Blue cocked her head and looked upwards as though trying to see the thoughts in her head. "If anyone could find a way to return to life, it would be Rumplestiltskin."

"It's not as though it's that difficult," Cora chuckled. "After all, we did."

Blue laughed. "True, but Pan just took our Shadows. That's hardly as finite as what happened to Rumple." She looked out of the oval-shaped carriage window. "I think we're getting close."

Cora grinned at her friend. "You don't think Geppetto will think it's too soon for me to come back, do you?"

Blue smiled bemusedly. "I'm sure he's as excited to see you as you are to see him."

Cora scowled at her friend. "This is no time for platitudes and clichés, Blue! This is serious!"

"Fine, ask him yourself! We're here!"

The carriage halted abruptly, and Cora looked out to see that charming cottage sitting before her. The front door opened, and Pinocchio came running out expectantly, Jiminy perched on his shoulder.

Cora and Blue exchanged a smile before Cora opened the door and stepped down onto the ground.

"Welcome back, Cora! Hi, Blue!" Pinocchio shouted excitedly. He jumped forward to hug Cora, who smiled and patted him on the back.

"Hello, Pinocchio," Cora said.

"Are you behaving?" Blue asked in a mock-scolding manner.

"Yes," Pinocchio smiled mischievously.

Jiminy hopped onto Cora's shoulder. "Pinocchio, why don't you take the Blue Fairy inside?" he suggested.

"Okay," the boy agreed, beckoning Blue inside. Blue soared along behind him.

"How are you, Jiminy?" Cora asked.

"I've been very well, thank you," the cricket chirped. "I have to say, Cora, you've had a profound effect on this house."

"Oh?" Cora turned her head to look down at the clothed insect.

"You've revitalized Geppetto," he explained. "I think he might have feelings for you."

"What makes you think that?" Cora asked coyly.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Jiminy laughed. "You know that Blue appointed me Geppetto's protector when he was a boy, don't you?"

"I did not know that," Cora said. "We must be closer in age than you let on."

Jiminy chuckled. "Perhaps we are. Before this goes any further, I want to know that you aren't in any way leading my friend on."

Cora pursed her lips. "My friend, do you really think I'd lead a man on like that?"

"Yes," Jiminy said. "After Emma broke the curse in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold came to me for counseling, and we talked about you."

"So you know about Rumple," Cora said, feeling a bit badgered. "I was very young and very foolish when I cast Rumple aside. After seeing the path that decision led me down, I wouldn't do it again."

Jiminy's voice brightened. "So you have feelings for Geppetto?"

"I think I do," Cora whispered. "I think he's a jewel of a man, and more than that, I think, unlike a lot of men, he has both a backbone and character."

"What a testimonial!" Jiminy chirped. "Just wait until I tell him!"

Cora quickly grabbed Jiminy in her fist. "You will do no such thing! I know that you and Blue enjoy playing matchmaker, but I want this to happen naturally."

"Understood!" Jiminy squeaked, trying to free himself from Cora's grasp.

"Welcome!" came Geppetto's voice from the cottage entrance.

Cora, instantly releasing Jiminy, giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Thank you for allowing me to return so soon!"

"Of course," Geppetto said, stepping forward to kiss Cora's hand. "It's my honor to have you come back so quickly. It makes me think I did something right."

Cora turned beet red and grinned tremendously. "Certainly, my dear man."

"Shall we go inside?" he gestured to the door.

"Of course," she said, taking Geppetto's outstretched hand as he led her inside. She could hear soft, chirping laughter coming from Jiminy, who buzzed along behind them.

* * *

Regina sat at her vanity, trying on different pairs of earrings.

"I liked the onyx pair," came a snide voice behind her. "Don't bother with the emeralds. We both know they'd look better on me."

Regina spun to see Zelena laying on her bed, her lips twisted in a wry smile.

"Zelena," Regina said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I don't have the broom today," Zelena remarked conversationally. "It does get tiresome. I resolved to teleport over here."

Regina remembered the decision that she and Cora had made, and she made an effort not to seem too standoffish. "Can I help you?"

"That's civil of you," Zelena cackled, moving herself to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. "As it happens, you can't. I just thought I'd check on my little sis. Being Queen must be hard work."

"Not right now," Regina said flatly. "My stepdaughter and her husband seem to be doing most of the hard work."

Zelena smirked. "Hopefully, for my sake," she said.

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't sisters usually share their thoughts?" Regina asked, attempting to keep the conversation light.

Zelena grimaced, standing up and stepping towards Regina. "We're not accustomed to sharing, Regina." The Witch stood over her sister at the vanity, looking at both of them in the front facing mirror. Her eyes flitted over to Regina's jewelry box, which she opened with a green hand. Regina did not protest.

"Wear the rubies," she said, handing the earrings to Regina.

Regina didn't speak, but affixed the jewels to her earlobes.

"Much better," Zelena said, smiling coldly. "I want you to look nice when I take everything away from you."

Regina turned her head to look at Zelena. "Take whatever you want. I've already lost the thing I care about most."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Your whining is wasting my time. Again. I'm going to take these for now," she said, grabbing an emerald pair of earrings from the jewelry box. "So long, sis!"

Zelena dematerialized in a swirling tower of green smoke.

* * *

Cora and Geppetto walked into the workshop, where Cora instantly took note of the large, wooden cage sitting in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" Cora asked, running her hands along the bars.

"A young woman named Elphie commissioned this for her husband," Geppetto explained. "He catches bears for circuses, and she thought it would be nice for him to have a safe place for the bears to stay."

"How thoughtful!" Cora exclaimed. "It's always nice when lovers support each other in their endeavors."

Geppetto blushed furiously. "That sounded rather risqué," he remarked, looking nervously at the cage.

"Perhaps I meant it to," Cora said, stepping close to the woodworker.

"We must be careful, Cora," Geppetto said, looking at her directly. "We wouldn't want Pinocchio to get the wrong idea."

"And what wrong idea is that?" Cora smirked.

"I wouldn't want him to think that anything unsavory was going on between us."

Cora laughed. "My dear, I assure you I won't lead you into bad ways. I am a lady, after all."

"Don't I know it," Geppetto said smoothly. "The finest lady I ever met."

Cora giggled. "You know, Geppetto, since I've met you, I feel so much younger."

"I'm glad to have had such a profound effect on you," the woodworker chuckled.

"I mean it," Cora said earnestly. "I know it's complicated. You have your son and your profession, and I have two very willful daughters, one of which I'm trying to reconnect with. You do make me happy, though."

"Does this mean I'm courting you?" Geppetto asked.

"If that's what you'd like to call it," Cora replied. "I'm not the sort of woman who can be tied to a woodland cottage, however charming. I need to have my own life."

"I know," Geppetto replied. "That's one of the reasons I'm so drawn to you. Rushing things often leads to disaster, so I'd prefer an old-fashioned courtship to anything drastically life-altering."

"I agree with you," Cora said, smiling gently.

The two paused awkwardly.

"That's that, then," Geppetto laughed.

The pair spun when they heard a knock at the door.

"Good day, Geppetto!" a young woman stood at the entranceway.

"Hello again, Elphie!" Geppetto beamed at the young woman. "Elphie, this is Cora." He looked over at Cora, whose eyes were fixed on Elphie, eyebrows raised.

"Hello, Cora!" Elphie stepped forward to shake Cora's hand. "Lovely to meet you!"

"Likewise," Cora said, smirking slightly.

"Your cage is coming along well, as you can see," Geppetto said, gesturing to his creation.

Elphie looked it over, smiling slightly. "Magnificent!" she said.

"Please, both of you, sit down," Geppetto said. "I'll fetch us some tea." He bounded from the room, and Cora and Elphie sat on adjacent rocking chairs.

"It's so lovely to meet you," Elphie gushed. "You must be the woman Geppetto was mentioning the other night."

Cora looked skeptically at the woman sitting next to her. "Did you really think you could fool me like that?"

"Like what?" Elphie asked, frowning.

"You think I don't know a transformation spell when I see one? I'm a master of transformation spells."

Elphie smiled unpleasantly. "I suppose you are, yes."

"Also, your pendant is quite distinctive. You must think I'm much less observant than I am."

Elphie looked down, tucking her pendant into her collar.

"So, Zelena, what is the cage for? I don't think you really have a husband who traps bears."

Elphie/Zelena cackled. "That's my surprise, Mom."

Cora rolled her eyes. "If you wanted to talk to me, why did you come in disguise?"

"Honestly, Mom, I didn't know you were going to be here. You know I was fond of Geppetto's woodwork, so I commissioned a little project. You and he have become quite friendly, haven't you?"

Cora paused, assessing the situation. It would be pointless to lie to Zelena. She was too intelligent for that to succeed. If Zelena had been talking to Geppetto as Elphie, she already knew the correct answer. In this case, honesty seemed to be the best choice, even though it could potentially put Geppetto at risk.

"We have, yes," Cora said, attempting to remain nonchalant.

"It's an interesting match, really," Zelena said, reclining in the rocking chair. "You have very different backgrounds. He carves wood, you carve hearts… At least you can both carve!"

Cora chuckled. "That's true."

"I suppose this visit will have been in vain," Zelena fussed. "I was hoping to check on my cage, but I'm guessing that you'll turn me over to your sweetheart now. And no one in their right mind wants to build a cage for the Wicked Witch of the West."

Cora looked sternly at her daughter. "I'm not going to tell him."

Zelena's eyes went wide. "And what do I have to pay for your silence."

"I want us to talk," Cora said. "No transformation spells, no plotting, no threats, and no third parties. When I leave Geppetto's cottage, I will summon you, and we're going to have a serious conversation."

Zelena's disguised eyes narrowed as she contemplated Cora's caveat. "Very well," she said finally. "You're just lucky that I really want this cage."

Geppetto returned with a tea tray and a smile. "Having fun, ladies?"

"Oh, yes," Cora smiled prettily. "Elphie was just telling me about her husband. He seems delightful."

"Elphie" smiled and nodded.

"It will be finished by tomorrow," Geppetto said, pouring three cups of tea.

"Wonderful!" Elphie grinned. "I shall be very eager to take it home." She sipped her tea, winking cheekily at Cora.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I especially hope that you Cora/Geppetto shippers enjoyed it! If you feel led, please review, follow, and favorite!


	10. Small Things

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Ten: Small Things

Author's Note: Greetings! It has been nigh on a year since I last updated, and to my kind readers, I do apologize to you. This can be chalked up to (1) a devastating case of writer's block and (2) an increasing level of coursework (being a pre-service teacher is demanding work, but it is the most rewarding line of work I can imagine completing). A lot has happened in the world since we last met! Our beloved characters are currently traipsing their way through the Underworld on Sunday nights! The 100th episode was spectacular, in my opinion. I don't mean to brag, but I believe that I wrote about Cora being Mayor of Storybrooke in this story's previous installment, Cora's Storybrooke long before she was elected Mayor of Underbrooke (as Regina calls it). I adore Hades, but heavens was he rough on our pal?! (In hindsight, the expression "heavens" is ironic.) I'm going to dive back in as often as possible. Thanks for reading, and enjoy this chapter, which has been a long time in the making!

Characters:

Cora

Zelena

The Blue Fairy

Geppetto

Rumplestiltskin

Pinocchio

Jiminy Cricket

Lumiere

* * *

Cora walked down the stairs at Geppetto's cottage, attempting to make as little noise as possible. She planned to surprise everyone with a proper breakfast.

Zelena's visit the day before had concluded without incident. Geppetto and Pinocchio finished the cage the night before, and Zelena, in her Elphie disguise, was sure to collect it today. Cora felt hopeful about her plans regarding Zelena, considering how pleasant the day before had been.

Cora stepped into the kitchen to begin her culinary work. She gathered flour, butter, milk and sugar to begin preparing biscuits. The level of effort she was already exerting seemed humorous after how simple everything had been in Storybrooke.

Flexing her fingers, Cora conjured a small fireball that she shot towards the fireplace. The fire it created crackled merrily. Smiling and humming to herself, Cora reached up to remove a frying pan from the hook it hung from on the ceiling.

"You're not actually thinking of cooking are you?"

Cora jumped, the frying pan clattering loudly to the hardwood floor. It was only by the skill of Geppetto's woodwork that the floor was not marked.

"Blue!" Cora exclaimed in a whisper. "Keep your voice down! I'm trying to make breakfast for Geppetto and Pinocchio."

The Blue Fairy fluttered over to Cora, noting the work that Cora had already done.

"I think you should let me help you," Blue said. "You're a wonderful baker, but I think we both know that your expertise doesn't extend to cooking."

"How do you intend to help with that?" Cora asked.

Blue rolled her eyes and waved her wand over her body, which magically grew to human size. "By making the eggs and ham."

"Very well," Cora conceded.

"Nice girl, that Elphie," Blue said, lifting the frying pan off of the floor. "And so sweet of her to help her husband like that."

Cora chuckled to herself. "You know she's Zelena, right?"

Blue's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Cora nodded, mixing flour and sugar. "Transformation spell. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"I'm hardly an expert on transformation spells," Blue said, placing the frying pan over the fire.

"I find that hard to believe," Cora said.

"I mean, I can turn wooden people into real people and real people into crickets, but I can't do much beyond that."

Cora laughed, beating the softened butter into the dry ingredients.

"Anyway," Blue continued. "What is she up to, then? She doesn't have a husband, and I don't see what use Zelena would have for a bear. It must be something sinister."

"I don't know yet," Cora admitted. "But Zelena agreed that we could have a proper conversation if I didn't reveal her to Geppetto."

"Don't you think that's a little dishonest?" Blue raised an eyebrow, cracking an egg into the frying pan and watching it sizzle.

Cora frowned. She hadn't thought of it that way. True, she wanted Zelena to open up to her, but she didn't wish to deceive Geppetto. She resolved not to pursue this discussion, at least not with Blue. Regina would possibly understand, but the Blue Fairy was far too straight-laced to see her point of view.

"Either way, I want to be off to our next destination before too much time passes."

"And where do you want our next destination to be?" Blue asked, too tired to comment on their rapid change of subject.

"I've been thinking about that," Cora said, "And I've resolved that we should visit the dwarves next."

"What a nice idea!" Blue exclaimed. "I doubt you've ever been inside a mine. The dwarves and I can show you how we produce mass quantities of fairy dust."

"That would be most interesting," Cora smiled, waving her hand over the dough she'd prepared to form perfectly round biscuits.

Blue walked over to see what Cora was doing as several cuts of ham sizzled on her frying pan. "Those look divine!" she complimented her friend. "I'm sure you could give Granny a run for her money!"

"Just don't tell her that," Cora chuckled, placing a pan of biscuits into the oven. "We should visit the dwarves, yes. I'd like to find Hook, and we need to make contacting Belle and Baelfire a priority."

"Good ideas, all," Blue said, removing the frying pan from the fire.

As the smell of ham spread throughout the cottage, Cora and Blue heard stirrings upstairs.

"Looks like the beasts are awake," Blue chuckled.

Pinocchio came barreling into the kitchen. "Something smells delicious!"

"We made you breakfast," Cora proclaimed.

"You're the best," Pinocchio exclaimed, hugging Cora and then Blue around their waists.

"This is a treat," said Geppetto, rubbing his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep. "Thank you both!" Jiminy was perched on his shoulder.

Cora nodded humbly, removing her perfectly baked biscuits from the oven. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Geppetto said. "I always sleep better when you're under my roof."

Cora blushed and playfully brushed her hand across Geppetto's chest. "It's too early in the morning for you to carry on like that."

Geppetto shrugged. "Perhaps."

"What time is Elphie picking up her cage?" Jiminy inquired.

Cora and Blue exchanged looks.

"Later this morning," Geppetto answered. "I thought we'd all present it to her together."

"What a delightful plan!" Blue cheered, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

* * *

"I'm going out," Zelena shouted, her voice echoing off of the cavernous walls of the Dark Castle.

"Out, out brief candle," Rumplestiltskin cackled.

"That's adding insult to injury," Lumiere moaned, his life force nearly spent. "At least when I'm dead, I won't have to listen to him anymore. You'll be stuck with him," he looked in Zelena's direction.

"Once I have his cage, I won't have to check on him nearly as often," Zelena explained. "I did commission the finest woodworker in the Enchanted Forest."

"They make cages of all shapes and sizes," Rumple began in a bad cockney accent. "Bank-shaped, some of them. Carpets and all."

"Beautiful ones!" Zelena called out lazily.

A pair of flying monkeys flew down from the rafters.

"Make sure our friends behave while I'm gone," she commanded.

The monkeys squealed in affirmation.

Zelena stepped in front of a mirror so she could watch her transformation into Elphie. She didn't look much different than usual, besides her green skin turning alabaster. Looking herself up and down, she remembered to tuck her green pendant into her peasant's dress.

With a final glance back at Rumplestiltskin and Lumiere, she purposefully marched from the castle.

* * *

"I'm really looking forward to presenting my husband with this cage," Elphie/Zelena said, dewy-eyed at Geppetto's creation.

"I hope he'll be happy with it," Geppetto smiled. "It's been a pleasure to make it. My boy and I always enjoy a challenge."

Cora and Blue exchanged a bemused glance.

"You've certainly met this one," Elphie smiled. "Here is your fee." She deposited a large coin purse into the woodworker's hands.

"This is too much!" Geppetto exclaimed on peeking inside. "I cannot accept this!"

Cora raised her eyebrows suspiciously at her firstborn.

"I really insist," Elphie insisted. "This is a truly remarkable cage. My husband will be more successful than ever before with it. Besides, you can use it to keep this lovely lady happy." She gestured to Cora.

Geppetto and Cora both went beet red, but Blue couldn't help laughing.

"Thank you, Elphie," Cora responded, trying to sound friendly. "I'm sure you have much to do today."

"I do," Elphie said. "Could you help me load this onto the wagon?"

"Certainly." Cora waved her hand and teleported the cage onto Elphie's wagon, visible just through the doorway.

Elphie nodded appraisingly at Cora. "It must be nice to have magic like that. I'm sure it makes life a lot easier."

"Not necessarily," Cora mused. "Just ask this one." She gestured to the Blue Fairy, whose wings flapped in a most irritated manner.

"Ta-ta!" Elphie waved theatrically to all present.

"I hope we will see you again, young lady," Geppetto kindly called after her.

Zelena fingered the pendant beneath her neckline. "Oh, I guarantee that you will." With that, she departed, cage, wagon, and all.

"She is a bright spark, that girl," Geppetto said.

"Oh, most definitely," the Blue Fairy said, unable to hide a note of derision in her voice.

"She must love that husband of hers very much," he continued.

"I think I'm going to check on Jiminy," Blue stated, fluttering away, leaving Geppetto alone with Cora.

"It must be quite a life," Geppetto said, using a rag to dust off the counter next to him.

"Capturing wild bears?" Cora asked, knowing where the conversation was going but resolving to play hard-to-get. "Yes, indeed."

"Well, the bears are quite something, but I mean being married to one's true love," the woodworker said, his voice dropping at the end of his statement.

Cora sat down on an exquisitely carved chair. "Marriage can also be quite a burden. When I was a young woman, I made the mistake of choosing a prince over the man I loved. Henry was a good man, in hindsight, but we never really loved each other."

"I see," Geppetto said warily, knowing they were bridging sensitive territory. "So you're not necessarily a big admirer of marriage."

"You might say that," Cora laughed, trying to diffuse some of the tension. "It works out for some people. I don't understand the need for a label. And when almost two decades of your lifetime were dedicated to grooming a stubborn daughter for a marriage she never wanted, you get a bit sick of the concept."

"Ah," Geppetto said, awkwardly dusting the same counter a second time.

Cora quickly rose and crossed over to Geppetto. "We don't have to talk about this, you know. Not if it makes you uncomfortable. We did just meet very recently."

Geppetto took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. I suppose I got a bit carried away. It's just been nice having you here and-"

"Not another word," Cora said, gently setting her ringed index finger perpendicular to his lips. "I've enjoyed being here too. Let's enjoy the moments that life gives us. I've had a few brushes with death, and it makes you appreciate the small things."

Cora leaned forward, kissing Geppetto softly on his surprised lips. His goatee tickled her as she pulled away, causing her to smile.

"Now," she said. "Let's enjoy today."

* * *

Zelena strode into the Dark Castle, magically levitating the cage along behind her.

"Rumple!" she shouted. "Mummy brought you a present!"

She paused, waiting to hear obnoxious rhyming or an obscure literary reference, but she heard none.

"That's odd," she muttered to herself. "I didn't think he usually slept."

With a snap of her fingers, the doors to Rumple's study flew open. She stepped into the room, leaving the cage in the entrance hall. There was no sign of Rumplestiltskin.

Zelena stormed over to Lumiere's candelabra, which had burnt out, along with Lumiere's life force.

"Blast!" she growled, stamping her foot on the cold, marble floor. "It appears I've miscalculated." Gazing upwards, she saw her flying monkeys lying unconscious over the rafters.

She thought for a few moments, and she realized that there was only one person who would be able to assist her in recapturing a mad, resurrected Dark One.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope this was worth nearly a year of writer's block! If you feel so led, please review!


	11. The Hunt Is On

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Eleven: The Hunt Is On

Author's Note: Here is the next installment. It has been a few weeks in the making, as finals are creeping ever closer like Ruby tracking Toto through Oz (How about that episode tonight?!). As always, I hope you enjoy, and please review, follow, and favorite, if you feel so led.

Characters:

Cora

Zelena

The Blue Fairy

Geppetto

Rumplestiltskin

* * *

"Pinocchio is off to bed," Geppetto said to Cora and the Blue Fairy as he walked into the kitchen. "Jiminy is telling him a bedtime story. He wanted to come and see you off, but I told him it was too far past his bedtime already."

Cora smiled. "You always have to do what's best for your children. It's what it means to be a parent." She silently regretted saying it even as the words formed on her lips.

"Geppetto, I can't thank you enough for all of your hospitality," Blue said, fluttering towards the woodworker.

"You gave me my son, Blue Fairy," he replied humbly. "You know that I am always willing to help you."

The trio left the house, where the enchanted carriage, door open, was waiting to bring Cora and the Blue Fairy to Granny and the dwarves.

"So long, my friend," Blue said as Geppetto gave a small bow. She flapped inside the carriage.

"Goodbye, Cora," Geppetto said, taking Cora's hand. "I'm sorry to see you go, but I will always treasure this visit in my memories."

"My dear Geppetto," Cora grinned, placing her free hand on Geppetto's shoulder. "It's goodnight, not goodbye. We will meet again, sooner rather than later."

The pair embraced, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, then, dearest one," Geppetto said as Cora climbed into the carriage. She closed the door behind her, obscuring Geppetto and his wonderful cottage from view. The carriage began to roll itself down the road.

"Off to the dwarf mines then?" Cora said, watching as the cottage slipped farther and farther away.

"Not quite," came Zelena's voice.

Cora's head whipped around, and surely enough, her elder daughter was sitting next to her. The Blue Fairy was suspended in midair by a freezing spell.

"Unfreeze my friend and then we'll talk, Zelena," Cora commanded.

Rolling her eyes, Zelena shrugged and released the Blue Fairy from her invisible bonds.

"Zelena!" the Blue Fairy snapped. "That was most discourteous!"

"That's the best you can come up with?" Zelena scoffed. She promptly turned her attention back to her mother. "I need your help."

Cora noted the urgency hidden beneath Zelena's callous demeanor. "Help with what?"

"I need you to help me find something. A beast that escaped my clutches. It's imperative that I get it back, and you're the only person powerful enough to help me to capture it."

The Blue Fairy raised her eyebrows. "Cora?"

"Stay on course, Blue," Cora said to her friend. "Make your way to the dwarves. I'll catch up."

"But Cora-"

"I'll be fine, Blue. I can handle myself."

"If you say so," the fairy grimaced. "Very well. But when Zelena betrays you and puts some curse on you, don't say I didn't warn you."

Zelena flinched. "Don't worry, dear. When the hunt is over, I'll my mother will return to you in one piece. You have my word."

The Blue Fairy didn't believe the Wicked Witch, but she nodded in agreement.

"Great," Zelena snapped. With a flourish, she engulfed herself and Cora in a green cloud of smoke.

* * *

Cora and Zelena rematerialized in the middle of the forest. They could see each other only by the light of the full moon.

"Let's start looking," Zelena said sharply. "We'll need to find the beast and subdue it. We'll need both of our power to do that."

"What is this beast?" Cora inquired. "I assume this is the reason you needed Geppetto to build you a cage?"

Zelena smiled wickedly. "You're right about the cage. As for the beast, you'll know it when you see it. I'd hate to spoil the surprise."

"I don't care for surprises, Zelena," Cora said in a dangerous tone.

Zelena narrowed her eyes, undaunted by her mother's ire. "How would I know that? We've only just met each other. It's not like I had an entire childhood of learning what you liked and disliked. No, you had Regina, and she didn't care. I would have."

"Are you aware that I did not have my heart for the majority of Regina's life?" Cora asked seriously. "I removed it before marrying her father."

"I guess your royal husband wasn't all he was cracked up to be."

The women continued their walk through the forest. They stopped every time they thought they heard a sound, but it only ever proved to be deer, foxes, and other woodland creatures.

"He opened a lot of doors for me, but you are right about that," Cora admitted. "You would have been cheated. I was not a good mother to Regina."

"At least you were a mother to her," Zelena shot. "And when last I checked, you had a heart when you abandoned me. It seems to me that you were still capable of making awful decisions even with it beating in your chest."

"You have every right to be upset with me, Zelena," Cora said firmly. "I don't know what you want from me. You know how sorry I am for abandoning you. I've offered to reconcile. I'm helping you hunt whatever it is we're hunting. I don't know what more I could do for you. I can't change the past, my dear. Not even the most powerful magic can do that."

_We'll see about that_, Zelena thought to herself. "I want you to realize that if you had kept me, if you had dealt with Princess Eva like you should have, you could have married Leopold and had the life you wanted with a child who would not have disappointed you. I want you to realize that if you had chosen me, you would have never needed Regina."

Cora laughed, frustrated. "What good would that do? We don't really know that that's true, Zelena. Speculation is a black hole that can consume us and prevent us from living in the moment as we might. My mistake in my youth was being too concerned with my future. You are too concerned about the past. You have to learn what I learned: to live in and for the present."

Zelena looked like she was about to respond, but she felt her ears perk up. She turned her attention eastward, where she heard clumsy footsteps stumbling over roots. "I think we have him," she whispered.

"What is it, Zelena?" Cora whispered furiously. "What are we chasing."

"You'll soon see," Zelena responded. "Now we need to hit him with a freezing spell at the same time."

Cora nodded warily. "On three?" Three…Two…One…"

The two women sent pulses of magic at the mysterious beast, and they saw their waves of purple and green magic collide as something heavy fell to the ground.

"Got him!" Zelena cackled, jogging over to her victim. "Come see, Mom!"

Cora's heart skipped a beat when she reached Zelena's position. "Rumplestiltskin?!" she gasped.

Zelena nodded, cackling even more.

"But he was dead! I watched him sacrifice himself to save all of us from Peter Pan!"

"As you say, Mom, he _was_ dead," Zelena sang.

"You can't bring back the dead!" Cora asserted. "The laws of magic state-"

"I know the laws of magic, Mom," Zelena groaned petulantly. "Let's just say I found a loophole for the Dark One."

"We'll discuss this later," Cora said. "Let's get him back to your lair."

"Very well," Zelena agreed. Waving her hand, she engulfed herself, Cora, and the unconscious Rumple in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

"Welcome to my castle, Mom," Zelena said as the smoke cleared around them.

It took Cora a moment to realize where her daughter was squatting. "The Dark Castle? I feel I should warn you, dear, if Rumple breaks free, he is not going to forgive you for holding him captive in his own home."

"I know!" Zelena grinned. "Isn't it exciting?"

As Zelena magically levitated Rumplestiltskin into the cage, which she had already equipped with a spinning wheel, Cora contemplated the similarities and differences between her two daughters. Regina and Zelena both exhibited a lot of boldness (genes that definitely derived from her). However, Regina was a meticulous planner. Her bold feats were always accompanied by laying foundation work around her. She studied and practiced and worked hard to achieve her mastery of magic. Zelena, on the other hand, exhibited a startling natural talent for magic. She had become so confident in her natural abilities that she rarely had to do much planning to be successful. As Cora herself was a planner, she assumed that Zelena's improvisational traits came from her father. Rumplestiltskin had escaped likely due to Zelena being overconfident in her ability to restrain him before she acquired Geppetto's cage.

"That's taken care of," Zelena declared, dusting off her hands.

"So how did you do it?" Cora asked, trying to downplay how impressed and curious she really was.

"Have you ever heard of a little place called The Vault of the Dark One?" Zelena asked.

"I have," Cora nodded.

"There is a key, a key that Rumple had stashed in his castle. Bringing back the Dark One requires a living sacrifice. It's not nothing for nothing. As you know, magic doesn't work that way."

Cora's eyes went wide. "Who?"

Zelena smiled nastily. "I'm sure you already have a guess. As you might have guessed, there were two people who were eager to find Rumplestiltskin. Two people who would go to great lengths to retrieve him from the other side."

"Belle and Baelfire," Cora mouthed, mortified.

"Oh, yes," Zelena said, relishing in her mother's shock. "Baelfire, trying to be a hero like his dear, old dad, decided to insert the key into the vault, marking his life as the one that would be taken in order for his father to live."

"He knew this?" Cora asked.

"No, I had my servant, Lumiere, trick him into doing it. Unfortunately, Lumiere betrayed me and let Belle escape, so he is… no longer with us."

"So you killed Baelfire?"

Zelena pursed her lips. "Not entirely, no. Rumple absorbed Baelfire into himself to prevent him from dying, which is why he's been given to spouting nonsense. I have tried to separate them, to no avail."

Cora sank into a nearby chair. "What have you done, Zelena? I made a promise to Rumplestiltskin that I would look after his loved ones, and now I have failed."

"Relax, Mom," Zelena said dismissively. "Thanks to Lumiere, Belle is probably still alive. Don't worry, though. I don't think she'll be that upset with you. Rumple on the other hand… Well, you thought he'd be upset with me for holding him captive in his own castle. I think he'll have a different kind of fury reserved for you."

A few tears escaped down Cora's cheeks.

"Oh, so now you cry!" Zelena snapped, become rapidly angry. "You easily abandon your own daughter, but when the deadbeat son of your ex-lover goes belly up, you cry?"

"What do you want from me?" Cora sniffled.

Zelena sat in the chair next to Cora, taking a moment to regain her composure. "You keep what happened here a secret. No one knows that I brought Rumple back except for you, me, and Belle. Now, I can't stop Belle from telling, but unless you want me to explain to Rumple how you abandoned Baelfire like you abandoned me, you're not telling anyone either. And I would also request that you buy me some time with Belle as well." She waved her hand towards a nearby mirror, which showed Belle running through the forest. "By tomorrow, she should reach the dwarven mines, which, unless my ears play my tricks, you'll be visiting with your irritating friend. Stall her for as long as possible."

Cora bowed her head in thought. _It's not really a betrayal_, she thought. _Belle will reach the Charmings eventually. And when she does, we'll find a way to save Rumple and Baelfire. _Though despair nagged at her like an errant wasp, Cora knew that she could find hope, not just for herself or her friends, but for Zelena as well, if she agreed to Zelena's terms.

"Very well," Cora agreed. "But I hope you understand how much danger you have put us both in by your actions."

"That's the fun of it!" Zelena giggled. "It makes things so much more interesting than when I was waiting for all of you to make your way over from the Land Without Magic."

Cora shook her head, standing up. "I am going before Blue sends out a search party."

"That's probably a good idea," Zelena nodded with mock sincerity.

"Goodbye for now, Zelena." Without another word, Cora took leave of her daughter and the Dark Castle.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite!


	12. Voices of the Dead

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Twelve: Voices of the Dead

Author's Note: So, since the last update, "Sisters" happened. I have to say that I believe it was the best episode of Once Upon A Time that has ever been broadcast, and I love a lot of episodes. I should note that in my canon, Regina and Zelena did not meet as children. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and if you do, please follow, favorite, and review.

Characters:

Cora

The Blue Fairy

Belle

Grumpy and the Dwarves

Regina

Snow White

Prince Charming

Robin Hood

* * *

Dawn broke into dazzling rays that bounced from one mountain peak to another. Cora rose from her bed (which, according to Happy, had been used by Snow White during her many visits) and looked out of her window at the sight. The dwarves lived in a cottage at the edge of the forest in walking distance of their mines, which were themselves situated at the foot of a mountain range.

The dwarves had provided her with a stone basin and a steel pitcher of water for Cora to wash her face. She looked in the weathered mirror at her tired face.

She had arrived at the mines very late that night, and as she had guessed, Belle had arrived before she did, and was being comforted by Grumpy and the Blue Fairy. Cora embraced her as well, advising her to sleep. Belle agreed, and was escorted to a guest room by the Blue Fairy. Grumpy said that they could all catch up over breakfast.

The smell of bacon began to permeate the cottage, so Cora, careful to avoid bumping her head on the low doorway, went in search of her morning meal. On her way to the kitchen, she saw that the other guest room door was ajar.

"Belle?" she asked, poking her head inside. The librarian was dressed in a simple blue dress and reading an old book in bed. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Cora!" Belle smiled.

"No need to get up," Cora said, slowly moving herself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. "You should be relaxing. You've had quite an ordeal."

Belle looked upwards as though thinking. "You're right, I suppose, but I need to get back to Regina's castle as soon as possible."

Cora felt her chest tighten as she remembered her pact with Zelena. "Of course, dear, but I think that you need to stay here and regain your strength first. You were in the woods for days."

"I'm stronger than I look," Belle said indignantly.

"I know," Cora laughed, gently squeezing her friend's ankle. "But sometimes, strength means knowing when to proceed with caution. That, my dear, is when strength becomes wisdom."

Belle looked at Cora with an air of uncertainty. "You have a point."

Cora smiled as encouragingly as possible. "We will have plenty of time to discuss what happened at the Vault of the Dark One. For now, you keep your feet up and read your book."

"If you think it would be best," Belle smiled, leaning back slightly.

"Of course it would be," Cora said, waving a finger. "I always know best."

She took her leave of Belle, inwardly chastising herself for going along with Zelena's plan but still fearing the wrath of a resurrected Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

"Here we are," Regina said, gesturing to a large, golden door. "Untouched since he… well, you know."

The tension in the corridor was tangible as she had led Snow White and Prince Charming to King Leopold's chambers. Snow had requested to search through her father's things, and Regina could find no reason to deny her, so she handed Snow White the heavy, iron key ring to open the door.

Snow's hands trembled as she took the key ring. She painstakingly fumbled through the keys until she found the gold key that matched the door. Charming sweetly put his hand over hers and helped guide the key into the lock.

With a turn and a click, the ornate handle was disengaged from its position and Snow White stepped inside her royal father's chambers.

It looked unchanged from the night that Leopold's body had been removed after the treachery of the genie. Snow White had since come to learn that Regina was responsible for manipulating her father's murderer, which made her current presence even more unnerving.

Regina looked around, not entirely sure how to react to this place. Leopold had been the very symbol of her captivity and isolation, and if she was honest, she was grateful for his death. Besides, even her father had participated in the plot to kill him. Still, she truly felt bad for Snow being denied this closure for so long.

"He had very good taste in clothes, didn't he?" Charming said, looking through Leopold's wardrobe.

"He did," Snow nodded, leaning on her husband as they admired her late father's sensible fashion choices.

Turning away, Regina approached the king's desk, which was situated near a window overlooking the courtyard. She opened the top drawer, where she found a bound stack of wrinkled, old parchment. Removing the leather cords that tied them together, Regina began looking at the weathered pages.

"Snow!" she called across the chamber. "I found something that might want to see."

Snow and Charming cautiously crossed to the desk.

"These are letters that Queen Eva wrote to your father," Regina explained, holding up the parchment.

Snow said nothing, but she took the top half of the stack. She began to read, and Charming read over her shoulder.

Regina heard Snow began to sniffle as she read.

"Thank you, Regina," the princess said, placing her hand on her stepmother's shoulder.

"It's nothing," Regina said, attempting a smile.

Snow and Charming took the letters and sat down on Leopold's bed, reading the words of love that his wife composed to him.

Regina was about to leave, but glancing at the desk again, something in the topmost letter (which was dated long before Regina's birth) caught her eye. Looking covertly from the desk to Snow and Charming, she snatched the pile of letters and left the room.

* * *

"That was really delicious, Bashful," declared the Blue Fairy.

Bashful blushed and waved the comment away. "It was nothing special," he said quietly.

The dwarves and their guests had finished their meal and were preparing to hike towards their mines with Cora, Belle, and Blue.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Doc asked.

Everyone assented in their own, characteristic way, and they filed out of the cottage.

"Heigh, ho, boys!" Grumpy hollered.

"Heigh, ho!" the other six dwarves cheered in unison. They began whistling and making their way to work in single file. The women followed briskly behind.

"They're certainly enthusiastic about their job," Cora chuckled.

"They take pride in what they do," Belle piped up.

"And they should!" the Blue Fairy insisted. "If it weren't for the mines, my order would not receive its supply of fairy dust."

"And yet, you've done just fine without it for nearly thirty years," Cora smirked.

The Blue Fairy flapped her wings with audible annoyance. "It's been more than thirty. When Regina discovered that Snow White was being aided by dwarves, she gave orders for the mines to be razed. Ever since we all returned to the Enchanted Forest, the dwarves have been hard at work to get things in working order again."

"Say what you will about the dwarves, but you have to admire their tenacity," Belle said earnestly.

"I can certainly relate to that," Cora nodded.

As they neared the mines, Cora noticed several trampled banners bearing Regina's royal emblem, no doubt from the conquests of which the Blue Fairy spoke.

They passed through the last of the trees, where they reached a small quarry with a wooden arch leading into the mountain. The Blue Fairy fluttered ahead to light the torches inside the mine, and the group followed as the passage was illuminated.

The dwarves reached a rack of pickaxes bearing their names, which Cora remembered seeing in the mines under Storybrooke. Each one bore the name of its owner.

"When dwarves hatch, they receive pickaxes that give them their names," Belle explained.

"Really?" Cora laughed. She tried to imagine what her name would be if a pickaxe had chosen it based on some personal characteristic. She supposed, as the miller's daughter, her dwarf name would have been something to the effect of, "Grainy." _That would rhyme with Brainy_,_ which would definitely be Belle's dwarf name._ She saw the Blue Fairy glittering a bit further down the passageway. _And she would be Buzzy._

Cora's internal reverie was interrupted by the telltale clang of iron on stone as Sneezy began hammering on a nearby wall. The mine was soon filled with the musical ringing of dwarf hammers.

Belle sat down on a log that had been dragged inside, likely to function as a bench. She reached into her leather satchel and withdrew a blue notebook and a pencil. Opening to a blank page, she began sketching the dwarves at work.

Looking from the dwarves to Belle, Cora was struck by a rather brilliant idea.

"You're awfully quiet," the Blue Fairy said, flying over to her.

"I was caught up in my surroundings," Cora laughed, trying to seem nonchalant. "It seems like Belle is as well."

"Indeed," Blue nodded in Belle's direction. "She certainly has an artistic soul. I think that the drawing does her good, especially after Baelfire's loss."

"I couldn't agree more," Cora said, still appraising the intently focused bookworm.

* * *

Regina sat on the bench in the courtyard, placing the stack of letters next to her. Snow and Charming were still in Leopold's high chamber, and they were unlikely to disturb her. If they did, she would hear them coming.

She drew the topmost letter from the pile and began to read.

_My dearest, darling Leopold,_

_ My sisters and I are staying at King Xavier's palace, and as far as I'm concerned, it cannot end quickly enough. _

_ King Xavier is a man cursed with a tremendous ego and vastly depleted coffers. As he cannot impress us with material, he decided to give us a lengthy, horrid tour of his entire palace. It would not have been so bad if I enjoyed hours and hours of discussion about architecture, dead kings, and old wars. _

_ King Xavier has a son, Prince Henry, who is a nice enough fellow. He never seems to get a word in when he is in a group though. In addition to being a tremendous bore, I think that his father is a bit of a bully. He was clearly angling for us to arrange a marriage between his son and one of us. Fear not, darling. I am ever faithful to you. I think he hoped to join our kingdoms, though I believe that this desire springs from empty vaults rather than any sort of admiration._

_ King Xavier, however, wasn't even the worst part of my trip. As we were approaching what I deemed to be the third hour of the never-ending tour, guess who stumbled through the palace holding two bags of flour?_

_ It was none other than that horrible woman Cora. She must have recognized me immediately, because she pretended to stumble in my direction and dumped one of the sacks of flour all over my new slippers. So much for forgive and forget!_

_ After ruining my slippers, she called me a wench and accused me of tripping her before King Xavier and his entire household. He made her apologize to me and kneel before everyone until we moved away. At least he did one thing right. _

_ I take comfort in knowing that Cora is now living far away from our kingdom, and she is living the miserable life she deserves. I am sure that she will never trouble our happy lives again._

_Missing you with all of my heart,_

_Your Eva_

Cora had already told Regina about the circumstances surrounding Zelena's birth and the termination of her youthful engagement to Leopold at Eva's hands, but hearing the story from Eva's pen had made her quite ferocious. Cora said that Eva sabotaged her engagement, but she had expected that to be a cold and impersonal political act. The letter showed Eva's cloying attachment to Leopold, which further angered her.

She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly sent the stack of letters to her personal chambers in a small cloud of purple smoke. She turned around and, to her displeasure, saw Robin Hood sauntering towards her.

"You shouldn't be alone out here, Your Majesty," he said. "You never know when the Wicked Witch will show up."

Regina rolled her eyes. "How long will it take you to get it into your bark-smelling head that I am quite capable of taking care of myself?"

Robin raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was only being considerate."

Regina scoffed and stood, beginning to stomp towards the interior of the castle.

"It must be very hard for you to be here."

Regina paused.

"It must be like returning to prison."

She turned to look at Robin, who was sitting on the bench facing the forest.

"I know prison better than most people. I was locked up for a long time for my early sins. I thought that I would never see sunlight or trees ever again. That's why the forest always calls me home. It goes on for miles and miles, untamed and unchained."

Regina looked out at the verdant expanse blowing gently in the breeze. Henry loved the woods of Storybrooke. She wished that he could be here to see the forests of her childhood. Feeling tears welling up inside of her, she quickly returned to her practiced, steely persona. "You can't live your entire life in the wilderness. Not if you want your life to matter."

Robin turned and looked at rather defensively. "I don't live my entire life in the wilderness. And I'm here, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry," Regina said quickly.

Robin Hood cracked a smile. "Now how often do those words leave your lips? I feel like I've been given a rare honor," he chortled.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina stalked off to her bedchamber. However, before she left the courtyard, she turned back to see Robin Hood staring off into the forested expanse of land that lay before her palace. For a moment, she did long to take off into the anonymity and safety of those swaying oaks.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's always nice to catch up with our beloved Regina. If you enjoyed this, please follow, favorite, and review!


	13. Not So Different

Cora's Family Reunion, Chapter Thirteen: Not So Different

Author's Note: I apologize for the time between chapters! When school is out, work is in, and my schedule is just as busy then. Even so, thank you to all of you who have been kind enough to read this story! I hope you enjoy this newest installment.

Characters:

Cora

The Blue Fairy

Belle

Grumpy and the Dwarves

Regina

Jiminy Cricket

* * *

"Thank you, Bashful," Cora said as the dwarf placed a full tankard of ale on the table in front of her. She, Belle, and the Blue Fairy had joined the dwarves for a bit of relaxation at a nearby tavern. They sat at a long table in the center of the room that was lit by several hanging lamps.

"So when are you planning on returning to Snow White?" the Blue Fairy asked Doc.

"In about two weeks," Doc answered. "After the mines are completely workable again, we'll bring back a quantity of fairy dust and return when the supplies begin to run low."

"An excellent plan," the fairy said. "As you know, having a ready supply of fairy dust will make it easier for us to defend ourselves against the Wicked Witch."

"Hear, hear," Belle said, raising her tankard grimly.

Cora, thought of a way to change the subject, but she noticed that Grumpy had secluded himself at a smaller table in the corner with his back to the group.

"So what have you been up to since we went our separate ways?" Happy asked.

Cora and Blue laughed mirthfully.

"Quite a bit, to be honest," Cora said.

"Where should we begin?" Blue queried. "Breaking into Regina's castle? Dealing with the Wicked Witch? Cora and Geppetto?"

"What?!" Belle gasped, causing Sleepy to jump awake. Sneezy sneezed in shock.

"Bless you," Cora said, conjuring a lace handkerchief for the perpetually ill dwarf. "Blue, why don't you fill them in?" Smiling, (and blushing ever so slightly after the Geppetto reveal) she rose from her chair and walked over to the corner table. "Is this seat taken?"

Grumpy turned around, his glowering face softening slightly as he recognized the voice. "Sit on down," he said, gesturing towards the chair across from him.

Cora gracefully maneuvered around the corner. Inwardly, she chuckled to herself, for a few short weeks ago, Grumpy, as Leroy in Storybrooke, had been very reluctant to accept her as mayor. Now, here they were sitting together in a tavern.

"Life got you down?" the dwarf asked after taking a large sip of ale.

"I wouldn't say down," Cora smiled. Over Grumpy's shoulder, she could see the Blue Fairy animatedly recounting the story of their stay at Geppetto's cottage to Belle and the other six dwarves, all of whom seemed to be stealing glances at Cora with knowing smiles.

Grumpy looked at her searchingly and gave a gruff half-smile. "Oh, I know that look."

"What look?" Cora asked, willing herself to look as natural as possible.

"Who is it?" He leaned forward. "Is it Blue? If it is, your secret is safe with me."

Cora laughed. "Heavens, no! No, it's Geppetto the woodworker."

Grumpy's eyes went wide, and he began to roar with laughter.

Cora pursed her lips and glowered down at him. "I would not have told you if I thought you were going to act like a child."

"I'm sorry," Grumpy continued to laugh. "It's just that I never would have put that together. You're both so different."

"How so, in your view?" Cora asked, intrigued.

"Geppetto is a simple guy," Grumpy explained. "He's actually a lot like us dwarves. Doesn't need a lot of company, enjoys his work… I'm sorry if I sound like a bit of a downer. It just seems like you're too complicated for him."

Cora smiled rather aggressively. "Complicated? I assure you that I'm not complicated, Grumpy. I'm a simple woman who likes simple things."

"Come on, sister," Grumpy laughed sardonically. "I understand how easy all the curses and realm jumping can make it easy to forget, but you have had a very different life. You spent your daughter's entire life trying to make Regina queen, and look what that did to her. Then there's this Wicked Witch…"

"I get it!" Cora cut the dwarf off angrily. She took a quick, sharp drink from her tankard.

"Hey…" Grumpy began, feeling that he was on thin ice. "I'm not judging you. I know all about unlikely romances. I mean, look at Belle! Look at me!"

Cora's stormy countenance evaporated as her eyebrows raised inquisitively. "You?"

"It was a long time ago," Grumpy said, clearly not eager to dredge up his past.

"Who was she?" Cora asked.

Grumpy drained his tankard, steeling himself, and signaled a nearby barmaid for a new one. "Her name was Nova."

* * *

A soft breeze murmured through the branches of the Enchanted Forest. It swept down from the canopy and made soft ripples in Regina's black, silk cloak.

She had been wandering the forest for nearly an hour, seeing no one, not man nor beast. Even though Snow White and Prince Charming were reasonably accepting of her, she still felt the fear of all of the eyes that saw her at the castle (except Robin Hood, who, in Regina's mind, was clearly a fool). Here, she found that she could slip by almost invisibly in the dark of night. She felt that even Zelena would have difficulty finding her tonight.

However, Regina's pride in going unnoticed was not to last.

"Good evening, Regina," said a still, small voice in her ear.

Regina grimaced. "What do you want?"

Jiminy Cricket hopped onto her shoulder from a nearby tree. "I was in the neighborhood, and something told me that an old friend needed someone to talk to tonight."

"I'm not interested," Regina stared daggers at the insect on her silk-covered shoulder.

Jiminy's dark eyes twinkled. "We talked in Storybrooke. I don't see why that has to be any different in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina conceded to the persistence of the cricket and magically conjured two comfortable armchairs in the darkened glade. Taking a seat, she moved her index finger in a circular motion around Jiminy, returning him to the human form of Dr. Archibald Hopper.

Jiminy looked down at his human hands. "You know, I'm perfectly happy being a cricket."

Regina smiled sardonically. "I know, and after we're finished with this conversation, I'll transform you back into one. I just can't take you seriously looking like that."

"Very well," Jiminy shrugged, taking a seat opposite his patient. "I didn't think that long walks in the woods were your style at all. That's something I associated more with your stepdaughter."

"That makes sense," the queen said. "I needed to get away from the palace."

"Why? I thought you and Snow joined forces and were on the same team?"

"We are on the same team," Regina explained. "Today, I helped her and Charming go through Leopold's belongings, and I found his correspondence with Eva, and… I just needed to get away from all of it for a while."

Jiminy nodded. "That was a good decision. Now, the question is, what will have changed when you return to the castle? What did you come here to puzzle out?"

Regina did not answer immediately, but thought about her situation. _Leopold never loved me because he never recovered from Eva's loss. I dislike Eva for ruining my mother's life. Snow loves Eva because, in her eyes, Eva was her angelic mother. I'm afraid that dredging up the old wounds today will cause problems between Snow and myself. If Snow holds onto her father like her father held onto her mother, she will be morose and I'll be no better off than I was while Leopold was alive: stuck in my chambers to endure a meaningless existence in that castle. _

"I'm not going to avoid Snow, but I am going to give her some space to let her grieve her father. Charming will help. I'll give her time, and hopefully afterwards, she'll have closure with her father and will look focus on more pressing matters like Zelena and the kingdom." Regina did not sound enthusiastic, and Jiminy noticed.

"Could you be any happier about it?" he asked.

"I've lost Henry, probably forever," she stated flatly. "My mother is away for now, I have a sister who is out to destroy me, and I feel powerless in what was my own home. I'm sorry if I'm not cheerful enough for you."

"The only person you're making miserable by being miserable is yourself," Jiminy admonished. "You have to believe that good things can still happen to you."

Regina stared off into the inky blackness of the woods. "Do you believe that?"

"I do," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to Geppetto's cottage. He's had his head in the clouds since your mother's last visit, and I need to keep his feet on the ground before he floats away."

Regina smirked. "So I don't have enough hope, but Geppetto has too much?"

Jiminy smiled, clearly amused. "What can I say? We're all different creatures. Speaking of which, would you mind?"

Regina nodded, quickly transforming him into his invertebrate form.

"That's more like it!" the cricket chirped as he hopped away.

* * *

Back at the dwarves' cottage, Cora was combing her hair dressed her nightgown when the Blue Fairy fluttered into her room.

"Wonderful party tonight," she said, seating herself on the headboard of Cora's bed.

"Oh, most definitely," Cora nodded, turning to face her friend.

"The dwarves certainly approve of you and Geppetto, and Belle thought the story was very romantic."

Cora pursed her lips coyly. "Surely there are more important things to talk about than my love life."

"We're all happy for you," Blue insisted. "What's better than true love?"

"Even when it's between a fairy and a dwarf?" Cora asked, raising her eyebrows at her own reflection in the mirror.

The Blue Fairy groaned inwardly. "I assume Grumpy told you about Nova."

"He certainly did," Cora said, not looking away from her reflection as she worked out a particularly difficult tangle. "Explain to me why that was necessary?"

"It was a youthful folly," Blue said, attempting to end the conversation.

"So was my daughter's relationship with the stable boy," Cora reminded her friend, turning to face her. "I killed him, which was even more of a folly. How did that turn out for everyone?"

The fairy crossed her arms. "I didn't kill either party involved. Bossy and I simply explained that they were too valuable in their positions for them to run off together."

"Really?" Cora laughed. "One fairy and one dwarf? How could that have hurt?"

"It would establish a precedent that would encourage both of our kinds to stop completing their noble duties and serve themselves instead."

"A bit of self-interest never hurt anyone." Cora moved to sit on the bed, turning her head to face Blue.

"I disagree with you there. You seem to be attempting to draw parallels between what you did to Regina's first love and how I dealt with an unrealistic situation. Your actions caused an entire realm to be cursed. Mine ensured that this realm would continue to receive necessary goods and services."

"It's funny. I used to think that me killing Daniel was dealing with an unrealistic situation too. I had no idea that Regina would go down the dark path that she did. Grumpy might not have destroyed a world, but you certainly damaged his. He told me that he was Dreamy until you kept him from being in love."

The Blue Fairy hung her head, clearly feeling shamed by Cora's unexpected tirade. "Perhaps… I was wrong to do as I did… I'm not perfect. I've made many mistakes over the course of a very long life."

Cora saw Blue's guilt-ridden eyes and determined that she had been a bit harsh towards her. "Look who you're telling that to! We've both made mistakes. We are who we are, we've done what we've done, and the only thing we can do is to try making the best decisions we can in the future."

The Blue Fairy regarded Cora in a new light. Prior to this moment, she viewed her connection with the former Queen of Hearts had gone from a grudging respect to an unlikely friendship since their days in Storybrooke. She began to realize that, aside from their prior affiliations and uses of magic, their friendship was not as unlikely as she originally thought. In fact, no fairy, dwarf, cricket, or human seemed to understand her as well as the woman sitting next to her.

"I've been a prejudiced fool for centuries," Blue said aloud. "I'm sorry for all the times I've judged you. You're right about focusing on the future. Getting stuck in the past can only lead to heartbreak and regret."

"You're forgiven," Cora beamed. "As we've said, enough about the past. Before we move on, I was thinking that there's something we can do for the dwarves. I want them to have a portrait of the dead dwarf, Stealthy. He may be gone, but he means a lot to his brothers, and it would be a nice way to honor it."

"How are we going to obtain such a painting?" Blue asked.

"Belle," Cora said. "I saw her drawing in the minds. She's artistically talented, and the poor girl has had such an ordeal. Before she returns to Regina, Snow, and the others, I think that painting this portrait would be therapeutic."

"Fair point," Blue said earnestly, "But don't you want her to bring tidings of what occurred at the Vault of the Dark One to the castle?"

"She'll have to, yes," Cora said, minding her words carefully. "However, I don't think that Zelena is going to be attacking yet. Rumple will need time before his powers return in full, and I think my daughter isn't done with me just yet."

"You seem to be taking a big risk with this," Blue said.

"Trust me on this," Cora insisted. "I want Belle to regain some peace of mind before throwing her back into turmoil."

"Very well," the fairy agreed, still sounding unsure. If you think it's best, I will trust your judgement."

"I do," Cora smiled. It may have been part of her pact with Zelena, but she really did want to do what she could to support Belle's condition. Still, guilt stabbed at her insides like an icy dagger. "I think we should put this into action tomorrow morning."

"Agreed," Blue said. "Goodnight, Cora. Sleep well."

"Likewise, my friend." Cora smiled as her friend left, knowing that the fairy would have a much easier time getting to sleep that she would.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so, follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
